The Slayers: A Heart of Darkness
by Crensler
Summary: Reposted. Lina and Gourry go in search of a gift for Zel and Amelia for their wedding, but the duo end up finding much more than they bargained for in the process.
1. Prologue

Slayers: A Heart of Darkness-Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers in any way, shape or form.

The darkened chamber flickered dully with the light of a dozen candles strewn about it, trappings of a laboratory all around, a metal slab in the center with an unconscious young woman laid out upon it. She couldn't be any older than seventeen, around five foot seven with long, raven black hair…and was currently completely naked. A man dressed in black robes approached the table, a wavy bladed knife in his left hand. He wasn't much older than the young woman, with short blond hair and dark blue eyes that contained a gleam of madness in their depths.

"Soon, my dear, you shall be my willing slave…"

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos sighed wearily, the mazoku currently seated across the elder of a village nestled in the in the mountains north of Seyruun, sharing a quiet drink, though the self proclaimed Mysterious Priest preferred tea himself. The old man was currently explaining to him the existence of a certain mage who lived in a fortress in the peaks above the village, known for stirring up trouble constantly with his experiments.

"One time the bastard had summoned a Brass demon, can you believe that?" The old man shook his head, taking a sip of his ale. "Had to hire a sorcerer to come and kill the damn thing." Xellos nodded, looking convincingly sympathetic. "Don't know what business a priest like you has with such a man, but it's none of my concern." Suddenly the whole building shook violently, a massive explosion sounding from outside. "What in the hell was that?!" Xellos followed him out into the street, frowning slightly at the pillar of black smoke rising from a crevice in the mountains.

"Oh, dear," he began quietly, one lavender eye cracking open a bit, "it would seem your resident mage has made one delightful mess." The elder shot him a glare, evidently not finding the situation delightful at all.

"Are you mad?!" He raved, pointing up at the smoke. "Who knows what that lunatic has conjured up this time?!" He turned away, missing the priest's smirk.

"What indeed?" He murmured, eyes opening to stare up at the mountain. "Seems I won't be bored for much longer…"

0o0o0o0o0

The general-priest looked around the blasted, devastated crater that had once been a fortress; eyes open as he examined everything in sight. The blast had been terribly powerful, almost as if someone had cast the Dragon Slave…but even that would leave behind rubble. There was simply nothing left, not even ash.

"Well, this is certainly a setback," Xellos murmured, not looking pleased. "There's no sign of it anywhere…wait." He crouched down, finding a set of footprints in the dirt outside the crater. "Hmmm, at least one person survived." His eyes drifted shut, his infamous smile appearing on his face. "Perhaps they have it with them." He doubted it, but it was certainly worth a shot. He followed the trail down out of the crevice and into the forest below, scanning the area for any signs of human life…and then he tripped. Xellos, general-priest of Zelas Metallium herself, tripped and fell flat on his face. He got up in an instant, brushing himself off; glad no one had been nearby to witness the event. The mazoku looked down, frowning at what he saw. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, the only visible sign he was surprised. "Isn't that interesting?"

0o0o0o0o0

Lina Inverse, self proclaimed beautiful sorcery genius and Gourry Gabriev, dumb as a brick sword swinger and her unofficial bodyguard, sat in a tavern in Atlas city, Lina scanning over a letter that had just arrived for them.

"So, what is it, Lina?" Gourry asked, curious as he nursed a tankard of ale, the two already having eaten, the blond man having changed little in the past two years since they, Zelgadis and Amelia had stopped the return of Dark Star. The sorceress, having grown a bit in stature and bust, though not a lot, frowned slightly, setting down the sheet of parchment with a sigh.

"Zel and Amelia are getting married next week," she replied softly, her companion grinning like the idiot he was.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, Lina unable to help herself as she smiled at his enthusiasm. "So, what are we going to get them?" The innocent question had Lina frowning deeply in thought.

"Well, it can't be just any old thing," she murmured, playing with her fork idly. "I mean, it's their wedding…what can we get them that would be good enough?" Gourry looked to be in thought as well, though he wasn't able to come up with anything off the top of his head. The pair was soon interrupted, an older gentleman looking to be in his mid-fifties approaching their table, dressed in fine silks and wearing a gold band on each wrist.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I couldn't help overhear that the two of you are in search of a wedding gift for your friends," he rumbled, his voice slightly dry from age. "I happen to have a map in my possession that may be of some use to you." Lina looked at him, her skepticism evident.

"Yeah, what's it to?" She asked, managing to sound at least polite. The merchant, what else could he be, smiled at her question.

"An ancient ruin in the area, where stories tell a crystal of surpassing beauty is kept," he announced, Gourry and Lina exchanging a look.

"How much do you want for it?" The blond swordsman asked, looking intrigued. The merchant looked to him, producing said map.

"Twenty gold pieces," he replied, Lina rolling her eyes…then Gourry dropped the gold on the table.

"We'll take it," he stated firmly, his tone saying he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. The old man took the gold and laid the map on the table between them.

"Good luck in your search, then, strangers," he said on his way out, Lina staring at Gourry in surprise.

"What?" He asked at her look, finishing off his ale. "We need to get them a gift, and this crystal sounds like it would make a good one." The sorceress shook her head, sighing in resignation.

"You're pretty set on this, aren't you?" She asked quietly, the blond nodding in confirmation. "Alright, then, why waste any time?" She got to her feet and headed for the door, Gourry following closely behind. "We have a crystal to find!"

0o0o0o0o0

The merchant watched the two leave town, a pleased smile spreading across his wrinkled face.

"Perfect."

A/N: yes, same story just redoing it a bit. Anyway, tell me what you think, even if you hate it. Laters!


	2. Chapter 1

Slayers: A Heart of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own The Slayers in any way, shape or form.

Darkness, movement…then warmth and comfort wrapping her up tightly, a solid surface beneath her back. Bright green eyes blinked open, the raven haired woman groaning softly as she tried to gain her bearings.

"Where…am I?" She murmured aloud, sitting up slowly in case she was hurt in any way. She moved a bit, finding she was on a bed…and naked. The woman pulled up the blankets, looking around to see she was in a cabin of sorts, though she neither knew how nor why she was there in the first place, least of all why she hadn't any clothing. The room she was in wasn't very big, around ten feet on a side or so, with a slanted roof and very little in the way of furniture. Just as she was about to search around for clothes she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Oh, so you're awake," a voice observed cheerfully from her right, the girl nearly jumping out of her skin in shock. A man, not much older than she from his appearance, with short purple hair and bearing a staff with a red stone set on top, was sitting in the chair beside the bed, a bundle of clothes in his lap. What really bothered her, though, was the fact she hadn't seen him come in which, since there was only one door, was kind of creepy. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no," she assured him, offering a weak smile. "Um…who are you?" The man smiled cheerfully.

"Why, I am Xellos, the Mysterious Priest!" He exclaimed, his cheerfulness starting to bother her…then there was the whole mysterious priest bit. She tried to think of her own name to give him in return, but the girl wasn't able to, her mind blank except for the past five minutes. Seeing her expression, though how she didn't know since his eyes were shut, the priest looked concerned. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I can't remember anything," she replied, almost whispering it. "My name, everything, it's all a blank!" Xellos frowned slightly.

"Oh, dear, it sounds like you have amnesia," he murmured speculatively…then he grinned. "How perfectly wonderful!" The girl blinked at his exclamation.

"How is it wonderful?" She asked, not getting why he thought so at all. The priest chuckled lightly at her words, his smile widening a touch.

"Well, to start you no longer have a past, which means you have nothing to burden you or tie you down," he informed her cheerfully, his tone grating on her nerves a bit. "With no name you can create a new persona, a whole new you with a wide open range of possibilities in front of her…you can do anything and everything you possibly want, with no one to tell you not to or try to persuade you otherwise." He touched a gloved finger to the tip of her nose briefly. "That is what makes it wonderful, so now all you need to do is pick a name." The girl thought about that, looking at the far wall as she did so.

"I think…Claire, yes, Claire is my new name."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina looked up from the map, seeing a hole in the side of a cliff face, supposedly the entrance to the ancient ruin the map spoke of. Gourry stood beside her, hand resting on the hilt of the Blast Blade (is that the new sword he gets?) as he waited for her to confirm this was where they needed to be.

"Well, according to the map," Lina began, rolling it up carefully, "this is the entrance." She strode forward, stopping in front of the archway, crimson eyes having noticed something. "Odd," she murmured, scrubbing at the rock to reveal a set of runes beneath layers of dirt and dust. "I've never seen letters like these before."

"It's written in ancient elven," Gourry told her confidently, brushing off another section on the other side, Lina staring at him in shock. "It's a dead language now, so I'm not exactly surprised you don't recognize it." The sorceress walked up to him, turning him around so she could look into his blue eyes.

"How the heck do you know what these symbols are?" She asked quietly, eyes narrowed at him. The swordsman swallowed nervously. "Well?"

"Uh, hey, shouldn't we be getting inside?" He asked in a desperate bid to change the subject. Lina sighed, turning and heading in.

"Don't think I'm letting you weasel out of telling me how you know that," she called back over her shoulder, using a Lighting spell as she headed into the darkness beyond the entrance. Gourry sighed, glad for the reprieve as he followed after her quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

0o0o0o0o0

The newly dubbed Claire managed to get dressed after Xellos left the room, dressed in a brown leather tunic, gloves and matching boots, with a forest green shirt, cloak and pants along with it. The priest had also provided a strip of thin leather to tie her hair back in a simple ponytail with, as well. She looked herself over, using a small mirror to study her delicate looking features. She headed outside, Xellos waiting for her, sitting on a stump, legs crossed with his staff across his lap.

"Ready to set out then, Miss Claire?" He asked, getting to his feet. The girl nodded, offering a small smile in return for his constant cheerful one. "We'll be heading south, towards the capital of this country, called Seyruun." Claire looked thoughtful, the name a bit familiar.

"What's it like there?" She asked, curious. The priest looked thoughtful.

"Well, it's a large city, filled with a wide variety of people, the city itself dotted with libraries and temples to the gods," Xellos began quietly, frowning slightly. "It's also known as the White Magic Capital, because that is the main focus of study there." Claire gave him a blank look.

"Magic?" She asked after a few moments, the priest smiling at her again.

"Yes, it a force capable of most anything," he informed her in that cheerful way of his. "There are three branches, including white, black and shamanism." He seemed to be glad that they were on a new topic. "White magic is mainly for healing and dispelling undead spirits," he went on, ticking them off on the fingers of his left hand, his staff tucked under his right arm. "Black magic focuses primarily on destructive, offensive spells, while shamanism has a wide variety of offensive and defensive spells." Claire nodded in understanding.

"Can you use magic?" She asked, considering he was a priest. He nodded in reply, taking his staff back in hand, twirling it a bit.

"Why, yes, I am," he replied merrily. "I happen to be quite a proficient sorcerer…a fact I'll be able to prove quite soon." Claire didn't understand and even told him so. "Well, we happen to be surrounded by a group of creatures known as trolls."

"I take it that's bad?" She asked, already knowing the answer, a half dozen, large humanoids with no hair, tusks and varying colors of skin stepping up to encircle them. Brandishing an assortment of clubs and axes, the creatures prepared to attack. "Oh, great."

"Indeed," Xellos agreed, readying his staff. "Don't worry, Miss Claire, I'll handle them in no time." The priest twirled the staff in his hands, energy gathering around it. A black bolt of energy leapt from it, immolating one of the trolls on contact, the rest leaping to the offensive, roaring in rage and bloodlust. Xellos ducked under the swing of an axe, his staff colliding violently with his attacker's skull, the troll reeling back in pain, giving the priest an opening to light it ablaze. Two of the remaining four came at him from behind, clubs aimed for his head. Claire was about to cry out a warning, but Xellos simply vanished, the trolls stunned as they looked this way and that, trying to find where he went. "Fireball!" The priest cried from behind them, the two brutes destroyed instantly by the blast. Unfortunately for Claire, the remaining two went for her. The girl turned and ran, the monsters in hot pursuit, Xellos not far behind. Suddenly she tripped, landing flat on her face, the trolls bearing down on her fast.

"No!" She cried, having rolled onto her back in time to see them swinging their weapons…then her world went red.

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos stared in shock, a rare thing for him, as the trolls were completely annihilated in a blood red blast of energy, the trees around them ablaze.

"My goodness," he murmured, eyes narrowing at the sight before him. "How terribly intriguing…"

0o0o0o0o0

Lina and Gourry stood in a four way intersection, Lina studying the map carefully while her sword wielding companion kept a lookout.

"Well," the sorceress began, sounding a bit uncertain, "from what I can tell we should go right in order to reach the crystal chamber." Gourry nodded slightly in understanding as his long time companion lead the way.

"Hey, Lina," he said to get her attention. "Do you think there will be any traps down here?" Lina scoffed at his question.

"Of course there will," she replied lightly. "This is an ancient elven ruin, at least if what you said about those markings was true." The swordsman chuckled weakly. "At any rate, we should-ah!" She had stepped into thin air, the floor having opened up in front of her. Gourry leapt after her as she fell, catching her by the wrist, his other hand grasping the ledge above.

"You okay?" He asked, not in the least bit strained by her negligible weight. She nodded, looking down at the spike filled bottom and thanking her lucky stars Gourry had caught her. "What would you do without me?" Gourry joked to lighten the tense situation, pulling her up so she could climb up past him. Lina hoped she wouldn't have to find out, using a Levitation spell to get them over the gap.

"As I was saying," she went on afterwards, dusting herself off. "We should be careful." With that they continued on, Lina's magic lighting the way once more. They went deeper into the ruin, descending a flight of stairs and traversing several more maze-like sections before coming into a wide, open chamber, the ceiling high enough to be left in darkness.

"Where are we now?" Gourry asked, looking around curiously. Lina brought out the map, reading a bit in order to figure that out.

"This used to be some kind of grand hall, probably used for worship, or something like that," she told him, rolling it up once more. "The crystal should be in the next room." Then there was a sound in the darkness, like sandpaper over rock. Lina turned at the sound, readying a Fireball in case they were attacked, when Gourry suddenly tackled her to the ground, a jet of flame shooting over their heads. The pair rolled to their feet, back to back, ready for another attack if it came. Lina increased the power of her Lighting spell, the amount of light it shed doubling with a thought. A dark shape moved just beyond the edge of the light, massive in its proportions, the sound of sandpaper over rock echoing as it moved.

"What is it?" Gourry asked quietly, sword at the ready as Lina prepared another spell.

"Only one way to find out…Bram Blazer!" The wave of blue energy lanced towards the darkness, only to be seemingly absorbed. "Damn…how about a Fireball?!" The explosion rocked the chamber, lighting up the darkness for several moments. Glittering scales, a long, sinuous form, leathery wings. Lina stared as the darkness returned once more. "A dragon?!" Gourry looked between her and the shape in the darkness, ready to attack as soon as she gave the word.

"What now, Lina?" He asked, standing just to her right. The sorceress gritted her teeth and made a motion of rolling up her sleeves.

"What now?" She asked in turn, smiling slightly now. "We kick its scaly ass, that's what!" Energy gathered in her hands. "Zelas Brid!" The whip of light lashed outwards, flaying open the dragon's side, the enraged beast retorting with a jet of flame that had them scrambling to dodge, the floor where they had once stood now a molten pool of rock. "Gourry, get its attention for me!" The swordsman nodded, charging forward, sword held high as he dodged left and right to avoid the blasts of fire the dragon launched at him as he approached. Gourry was able to get in close, sword slashing through the scales of its right foreleg, the monster screeching in pain. Lina puzzled over what spell she should use while Gourry kept its attention focused on him, the sorceress knowing she couldn't use something like the Dragon Slave in such a confined space, nor would any of her normal spells have much of an effect, for even Zelas Brid had only seemed to anger it. She could try the Ragna Blade, but it always left her drained of strength, which wouldn't be good if there was something more dangerous in the crystal chamber. "Oh, screw it!" She exclaimed, gathering her strength. "Lord of darkness of the four worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power you posses!" Her talismans lit up with a fierce red light. "Lord of the dreams that terrify, sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heavens bonds." Energy began to swirl around her violently. "Become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!" The darkness gathered in her hands. "Ragna Blade!" The sword of the Golden Lord materialized in her grasp, crackling with barely controlled power. Gourry leapt back as the dragon turned, having felt the massive surge of energy. It unleashed a blast of white hot flames, Lina leaping over it, the Ragna Blade held high. "Slash sword of darkness, slash through all!" She cried as she descended, the blade of chaotic energy cleaving through the creature's hardened scales like a hot knife through butter, the dragon not even having time to react before it died. Lina, her strength spent, fell to her knees, breathing hard, sweat beading on her brow from the strain. Gourry knelt beside her, sword sheathed once more.

"You okay, Lina?" He asked, concerned for her, knowing how much that spell took it out of her. The sorceress nodded.

"I'll be fine," she assured him tired. "Let's just get what we came for and head to Seyruun." She got to her feet slowly, allowing Gourry to help her along as they moved to the next chamber. Her Lighting spell illuminated a circular room, which had a pedestal at its center. Upon it was a crystal larger than Lina's forearm, clear and prefect, not a single flaw in its structure.

"Wow," Gourry summed it up perfectly. "You think Zel and Amelia will like it?" Lina smiled at his question. "I think they'll love it…come on, give me that bag."

A/N: The second chapter is done, and, as always, let me know what you think. Laters!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long, I really am, so you guys can rant and rave at me if you like. Anyway, I don't own The Slayers in any way, shape or form.

Claire awoke to find herself staring at the green, leafy canopy of the trees above, her head resting on something warm.

"Oh, Miss Claire, you're awake," Xellos, his voice as cheerful as ever, said from above her, the thing her head was resting on his lap.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up gingerly, feeling rather worn out for some reason. She remembered the trolls coming at her…then nothing.

"You fell when you tried to get away from the trolls," Xellos replied, standing and helping her to her feet. "I believe you hit your head on a rock when you did so." Well, her head did hurt…but why did it feel like she was missing something important.

"Did you save me?" She asked, looking around the burned out section of forest the fight had taken place in. The priest nodded.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon." He touched her shoulder gently. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Claire?"

"I think so," she murmured softly, rubbing her temples briefly. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Oh, think nothing of it." She missed the wicked grin that came to his face briefly before it was quickly replaced by a more innocent façade. "We should probably get going before more of them decide to come."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina, currently seated on a bed in her room at yet another inn, looked over the crystal they had procured for Zelgadis and Amelia for their wedding present. It looked unremarkable, at least in any way that would make it magical, so why had it been locked away in some ancient ruin guarded by a black dragon? Turning it over in her hands, the sorceress pondered over it in silence, Gourry currently downstairs getting them both some breakfast.

"What makes you so special?" She asked it quietly, deciding to give it a once over with a minor scrying spell. It revealed little, other than to confirm that it was rather ordinary despite its beauty. She'd be tempted to keep it if it wasn't going to be their gift to Zel and Amelia. The door opened behind her, Gourry carrying a large tray inside, kicking the door shut.

"Hey, sorry but I could only carry so…is something wrong?" He asked, seeing how intently she was examining the crystal. "Is it cracked or something?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She set it down carefully, smiling in reassurance. "Oh, that smells good." This earned her a smile from the blond swordsman.

"I was saying that I could only carry so much up those stairs," he went on as if nothing was wrong, which he didn't think there was. "I can always go down for more if you'd like."

"No, this is fine," she replied, taking a plate and digging in. "So, how did you know what language that was?" Her question nearly caused him to choke. "Did you'd think I'd forget?" He sighed.

"No, I didn't…I just recognized the symbols, okay?" He poked at his food. "My dad had all these different books in his library, most of which were all gibberish to me, but one time I asked him what they were about and he told me that they were very old manuscripts written in old elfish." He pouted slightly. "Is it really so surprising for me to do something intelligent?"

"Yes," Lina deadpanned, causing Gourry to hang his head. "I mean, come on, you're always such a jellyfish most of the time."

"That's cruel Lina," he moaned, pouting pitifully. "I'm not a total idiot, you know." She only shrugged, not in the least bothered by his piteous display.

"Well what did you expect when you go and spout something off like that? I mean, honestly." She frowned slightly, curious. "All the books that were gibberish were written in it?" He nodded glumly. "Why would your dad have books like that?"

"How should I know?" He asked in turn, starting to eat as well. "I never asked much about them, he always seemed so busy." Lina took a sip of tea, thinking.

"Hmm, well, I guess it doesn't matter at this point." She resumed eating, eyeing the crystal every once in awhile. "Hey, Gourry…does that crystal seem strange to you at all?"

"Huh?" He looked over at it, frowning slightly at it as he thought it over. "No, just looks like a pretty rock to me." Lina sighed.

"That's kind of my point." This earned her a puzzled look. "It's so…normal. Why would it be placed behind so many traps and a dragon guardian if it was just another crystal?"

"Because…it's someone's lucky rock?" His suggestion had her staring at him blankly. Yeesh, he was dumb sometimes…okay, most of the time.

"Or there's more to it than meets the eye…I'm going to have to examine it more closely on the road to Seyruun."

0o0o0o0o0

Claire groaned, her feet killing her. "Ugh, how much farther?" She moaned, the priest seeming to be having no such difficulties as sore feet.

"We should reach Seyruun by tomorrow afternoon at the latest," he replied cheerfully, Claire wanting nothing more than to throttle him in that moment. "Not to worry, Miss Claire, we'll get there." His smile still present, Xellos marched along as if he hadn't a care in the world…and how she hated him for it. There was something decidedly off about him, though she had couldn't figure out what, other than his eerie, non-stop cheerfulness. If she had to guess, Claire would say he wasn't telling her everything…but, then again, they had only just met, so why should he? Xellos, meanwhile, was currently in the middle of trying to solve the riddle that was Claire. How had she survived the blast that had destroyed the keep? What was that crimson light that had struck such a familiar cord in him? And, of course, just who was she really? As he thought about this, the mazoku pondered over his orders from the Greater Beast herself. She had left very little in the way for interpretation, stating quite clearly that he was to retrieve the item in question and come back with it…or not at all. But how was he supposed to do that now? He had no idea what had happened to it, after all, and the only possible clue to its fate lying with a girl who didn't even remember her original name. If he could get her to remember it would go a long way to solving most of his problems…but how? He knew next to nothing regarding the curing of amnesia, after all. The only reason he knew so much about human anatomy in the first place was because he wanted to know how to more effectively torture and kill them, extracting as much pain and fear from them as possible in the process…but the subject of the workings of the human mind on a biological level were lost on him. Certainly he could manipulate, seduce or dominate a human being as easily as breathing, save for certain exceptions that shall remain nameless, but this was something new to him altogether. He could honestly say he had never once considered having to deal with a human suffering from amnesia in his long life as a mazoku, at least not in how to cure it.

"Mr. Xellos?" Claire asked timidly, drawing him out of his reverie. He just now realized that he had been just about scowling he had been so deep in thought, the general-priest quickly donning his mask again.

"Something wrong, Miss Claire?" He asked, doing his absolutely best to sound concerned about her. He was acting the part of a human priest, after all, and they were well known for, Lord of Nightmares forbid, kindness and selflessness. Ugh, such a terrible batch of emotions went with those two characteristics, the very thought making him feel ill. Still, he kept up his mask from centuries of practice, despite whatever thoughts were passing through his twisted mind.

"Oh, uh, nothing," the girl murmured shyly, looking away. Oh, dear, could she be starting to become infatuated with him? No, it was far too soon for that. They had barely known each other a day, after all. Perhaps she didn't trust him, which was very reasonable for the same reason she couldn't be becoming infatuated.

"Please, Miss Claire, if something bothering you then I would like to help in any way I can." There, something nice and pious for her to chew on, to let her believe he had her best interests in mind. Blech.

"Well, I'd like to know more about you, if you wouldn't mind telling me." Ah, so it _was_ that she didn't trust him. A good dose of mistrust kept one alive longer, after all. What to tell her, though?

"Me? Well, I hail from farther north, having trained in a monastery in the mountains there." He was currently winging it, but so far it sounded perfectly credible. "It is tradition among my order for our members to go on a pilgrimage, to learn more of the outside world and help those in need of aid."

"What god do you follow?" She asked, sounding interested. She was buying it, hook, line and sinker. How he loved it when things went smoothly and according to plan, no matter how last minute said plan was.

"The dragon god Cepheid, the most powerful force of good that is known to us mortals." The lie was bitter on his tongue, the mazoku sending a silent apology to Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo, and of course Greater Beast Zelas Metallium herself, for spouting such a blasphemy. "He was the one that sealed away Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo, lord of the mazoku."

"The what?" Her puzzled question left him feeling both amused and annoyed. He understood that she had amnesia, but to not remember the mazoku…well, it was time to enlighten her. He smiled, doing his best to put on an air of polite indulgence.

"The mazoku are a race of evil, powerful beings, spawned long ago from Shabranigdo, the most powerful of their kind. They can vary greatly in shape and form, and the strongest among them can take human shape to disguise themselves." He paused, letting this sink in. "Under Shabranigdo are the five lords he created to serve him, named thus: Zelas the Greater Beast, Demon Dragon King Gaav, Deep Sea Dolphin, Hellmaster Phibrizo and Dynast Grausherra." His smile turned briefly cruel, which she failed to notice because she was trying to take this all in. "Gaav and Phibrizo, however, are currently deceased."

"Wow…are they really all that evil?" She asked innocently, to which he smiled kindly, or that's what it looked like.

"Well, all my knowledge on the subject comes from the illuminated texts kept by my order, since I've never actually met a mazoku in person." He looked thoughtful. "But, I would say so, if what is written is to be believed."

"I see," she murmured, growing quiet and thoughtful. He barely suppressed a grin, seeing the cogs of her thought processes turning already. Perhaps he could convince her that his race was merely misunderstood, that Cepheid was actually a tyrant of some sort. Perhaps, but not likely. He could always convince her he was a standout among his kind, a good mazoku…that was, unfortunately, also unlikely. But, since he was unlikely to run into anyone he knew, that wasn't likely to be a problem.

0o0o0o0o0

Lina sneezed, rubbing her nose in irritation. Someone must have been talking about her again…how annoying. Gourry walked beside her, cheerfully plodding along like he hadn't a care in the world. She barely suppressed a sigh, knowing in her heart she cared about the big lug; but that it was unlikely he saw her as anything other than a friend/sister figure. How depressing.

"Hey, yogurt brain." His gaze turning to her signaled that she had his attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lina, what is it?" His innocent inquiry had her blushing for some unfathomable reason.

"Well…I was wondering," she began, feeling slightly nervous, "how you feel about me." He blinked, frowning slightly.

"How I feel about you?" He echoed, causing her to nod. "Well, I don't know…we've been together for a few years now and, well, I care about you." She perked up a bit, then.

"Really?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Well, of course, you're one of my closest friends." That statement had her self esteem plummeting dangerously.

"Oh," she murmured, eyes turning to the ground in front of her feet. "I see." Gourry sensed her sudden swing in mood, frowning in concern.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked, worried about her now. Was it something he'd said?

"No, Gourry, nothing's wrong." Her lie was smooth as silk. "I'm just a little tired." A plausible excuse, since they had been walking all day. She had developed a little, but she still didn't possess an exactly mature figure. What man would be interested in someone that would make them feel like they were robbing the cradle? Suddenly, her attention was diverted to something that just might give her a vent for her new sense of self deprecation. The path in front and behind them was suddenly blocked by a bunch of ugly, smelly, unshaven brutes with various weapons and red slash marks on their left biceps.

"Halt and pay da toll," one of the men in front of them growled out, exposing some nasty teeth.

"Toll?" Gourry echoed, scratching his head. "I don't remember a toll ever being here." Lina sighed in exasperation.

"That's because there never has been, you jellyfish," she informed him with exaggerated patience. "These idiots have picked the wrong day to screw with Lina Inverse." All the bandits went pale at the same time.

"L-Lina Inverse?" One behind them yelped, sounding afraid, causing the petite red head to break out a feral grin. "Holy shit, its Lina the bandit killer!"

"That's me!" She cried, fire gathering around her hands. "Too bad you're only realizing that now, you dumb schmucks!" A malicious gleam came to her eyes as she readied her spell. "FIREBALL!!!" The group in front went up in flames, screaming in agony in terror. Gourry let out an appreciative whistle.

"Glad I'm not on her bad side."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: just getting the whole "I don't own The Slayers" out of the way, and with this one I'd actually like some feedback, even just to say you hate it, but if you do, leave a reason as to why so I can attempt to improve it.

Claire sighed, the girl settling down on a fallen log in the center of their chosen campsite for the night, Xellos having assured her they would reach Seyruun by tomorrow evening at the latest. The priest was hiding something from her, something important, she was certain. How she knew this was unclear, just as the information he was withholding was. She had tried asking; only getting a response of "That is a secret" from the priest, which annoyed her greatly. Why was it a secret, and why the hell did he have to be so damned cheerful all the time? She sighed, tired from the long trek through the forest, the trail rough and laden with rocks that left her feet feeling sorely abused. For some reason she couldn't discern, her feet were very…well, delicate was the only word that fit. She had asked the priest, but he too seemed puzzled, having said that she should have at least some calluses from walking on them. He had to explain what a callus was, of course, but he always seemed delighted to answer her questions, leading her to believe that his order was very altruistic indeed. Her feet and hands had nothing like the rough, textured skin like his hands had, making her wonder why that was. Her entire past was one large, black blank of nothing past the point where she had woken up, making her irritated to say the least. For some reason she knew some basic things, like how to speak, to walk, how to use utensils and other such things, but her name and origins were a total mystery. Suddenly, she decided to ask Xellos something that was bothering her, the priest currently building a fire.

"Excuse me, Xellos, but can I ask why you're taking me to Seyruun?" Her question had him look…well, his eyes were shut but his face was turned in her direction. He continued to work on the fire, getting it ablaze.

"Well, I was originally going there as part of my pilgrimage, but as there are any practitioners of healing magic in the city, someone might just be able to help with your memory problems." That made sense, she supposed.

"Thank you." His eyes opened a touch, a hint of surprise in their amethyst depths. "You're going to so much trouble, helping me like this…so thank you, thank you very much." His smile was less of a grin now, making it seem like he was touched by her gratitude.

"I assure you, Miss Claire that it is no problem at all."

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos had to keep from chuckling in sheer amusement over her thanks. How lucky he was, that she was so naïve as to believe that his motives were all very altruistic. He only wanted the information that he was sure was locked in her memories, and here she was thanking him for using her! Oh, such lovely irony, that a mazoku was being thanked for merely following his own nature. He was certainly intelligent enough, however, to keep such thoughts very well hidden behind his kind mask, one he used with relish to lure mortals into a false sense of security before taking whatever it was he wanted from them, most often pain and fear, not to mention that exquisite feeling known as betrayal. Life, you could say, was good to the general-priest of the Greater Beast.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked politely, wanting to keep up appearances after all. She nodded in response, the priest breaking out some rations he always carried with him, despite the fact he didn't need to eat. It would be rather suspicious if he didn't have them, when he was posing as a priest on a pilgrimage. "I know that they're rather bland, but it is better than starving." She nodded her thanks, starting to nibble on the dried foodstuffs. "So, Miss Claire, any luck in remembering anything?" She shook her head. "Well, don't worry; once we get to Seyruun I'm sure we'll be able to get your memory back."

"I'm glad you think so," she murmured, continuing to eat, the priest doing the same for sake of form, since her emotional turmoil over the lack of a past was quite enough nourishment for him, for the time being at least. As he nibbled at the bland, nastily textured stuff, the priest examined the girl surreptitiously, noting several things that piqued his curiosity. She was rather striking, for a human, her proportions nothing short of perfect, her form graceful and athletic…a rather odd fact, since she had no signs of working for such a figure. No one could go through life in this world without some sign of wear on them, even if it was something as innocuous as calluses. Her hands and feet were perfectly unblemished, save for a few blisters she had developed from the amount of walking they had been doing. It was like she had just been…oh, no, she couldn't be! He had to fight down a grin over the sudden revelation. How terribly interesting…it would explain the lack of memories, not to mention her almost perfect attractiveness. Oh, it was just too delicious! He pondered over telling her, just to feed on the wave of emotions it would cause, but that would only prove detrimental to his mission, in the end. It also meant she most likely new nothing about what he was after…such a pity. Well, he could simply dump her in Seyruun and continue on his own, so it was no problem…other than the fact he would have absolutely no leads again. How disconcerting. After they had finished, he suggested they turn in for the night, the mazoku watching her till she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0

Lina and Gourry, unknowingly, were on the exact opposite side of where the Mysterious Priest and his charge were in regards to Seyruun, due to certain plot developments that the author has in mind. Getting back to the correct side of the Fourth Wall, we find the pair waking up to start the day they would reach the white magic capital in. As the swordsman packed up camp, Lina found herself studying the crystal again, certain that there was more to it than its flawless form.

"What are you hiding?" She asked it quietly, peering into its clear depths intently. No matter which spell she used, the sorceress could learn nothing from it, which frustrated her to no end. She was so focused, in fact, that she didn't notice when Gourry finished packing up.

"Um, Lina, we can go now," he told her softly, making her nearly jump out of her skin despite that fact. She stood, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, right," she said in return, doing her best to laugh it off. Her obsession with the crystal had started to worry her blond companion, so she didn't want him to know she had been trying to figure it out again.

"Have you ever considered that it's simply a valuable rock?" He asked, causing her to feel guilty over it. "I mean, I know it was protected, but it just might be something that a king, or whatever, felt was important on a personal level." Lina blinked, astonished.

"That was surprisingly deep," she murmured, causing him to blush.

"Ah, well, I have my moments," he replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've just been thinking about it and that's what came to mind."

"I'm impressed, Gourry," she said sweetly, making him nervous. He recognized that tone. "You really do have a brain instead of yogurt up there."

"Hey!" He protested, pouting slightly in a surprisingly cute manner. "That's not nice." She chuckled evilly, grinning in amusement.

"Sorry, but you stepped right into that one," she laughed, the blond grumbling as he grabbed his pack. "Anyway, let's just get moving." He didn't reply beyond a nod, heading off down the road ahead of her. As they walked, the red haired spell flinger began to puzzle over the crystal again, though this time she didn't examine it. What Gourry had said actually did make sense. Rulers often protected things that were of value to them, sentimental or otherwise. Maybe she was over thinking things and Gourry was right about it, something he rarely was about anything. Then there was the fact she hadn't discovered a single unusual thing about it despite all her attempts at scrying. She supposed there really was nothing special about it, which was good, considering that it was going to be a wedding present. She found herself letting out an envious sigh, wishing suddenly that it was her own wedding, with Gourry the nervous groom waiting for her at the end of the aisle. The red head blushed, astonished by her own thoughts. Like Gourry, the jellyfish, would ever propose. She snorted, feeling stupid again, since there was absolutely no chance of that.

0o0o0o0o0

Gourry heard Lina's sigh, wondering if she was thinking about the rock again. He didn't see the big deal about it. Sure it looked nice, but it was just a rock, right? He sighed himself this time, wondering not for the first time how he could broach the subject of their relationship. He was really very fond of the sorceress, who, despite her size…or maybe because of the petite, tight frame she sported…had captured his interest over the years. He bit his lip, doing some serious thinking on the subject, a rare thing for him. After their mutual return from Chaos, despite the lack of memories, the swordsman had felt something very different towards her than brotherly affection. He had kept quiet about it, not wanting to ruin what they had by making a serious mistake. Now, though, he felt sure that he had to say something to her, no matter the outcome. He couldn't hold in his feelings much longer, despite his worries. The blond growled softly, annoyed by his own hesitance. He was a warrior, hesitating only got men in his profession killed so he had learned long ago to muscle past such feelings to stay alive as a mercenary. That's what made the current situation so maddening for him. He firmed his resolve, deciding then and there to tell her immediately after the wedding, just in case it turned south. He didn't want to ruin things for his friends, after all, especially with Lina's temper. He chuckled, thinking of how she had laid waste to the bandits the other day, her wrath very destructive. Yes, best to talk to her after the wedding.

0o0o0o0o0

Claire stared in awe at the massive gates before her, the steel reinforced wood emblazoned with protective runes, though she didn't know what they were, and standing a good twenty meters in height, the surrounding walls and buttresses impressive as well. For a city known as the White Magic Capital, it certainly looked quite capable of standing up to an enemy attack, since white magic wasn't really meant for offense, if what Xellos had told her was true. The gates were open wide, of course, none turned away from them, unless they were known criminals of course. As she and the priest walked through them, Claire suddenly shivered, feeling like something cold had just run over every inch of her skin.

"That's the protective wards," Xellos told her quietly, obviously having noticed her discomfort. "I read in the main library of our temple that they are set up to weaken the powers of mazoku and other evil creatures." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Everyone can feel it when they first enter the city, but, as you noticed, it doesn't last more than a few seconds once you're inside." He patted her shoulder gently. "In fact, I also read that the streets are laid out in an impressive white magic array, though there was no mention of what it was for." She nodded slightly; glad he had been explaining magic to her as they had traveled.

"So, what's our first stop?" She asked, eager to explore, but also eager to regain her memories.

"Well, first we'll stop at an inn to get some accommodations for the night, then if time permits we'll head over to the nearest temple in search of a cleric specialized in healing the mind." She nodded her understanding, letting him lead the way. It was certainly very impressive, the buildings all magnificently built, well kept and very nice to look upon. She couldn't help staring as they went, wondering if all cities were this grand. "Here's one that looks promising," Xellos stated, gaining her attention again. It was a nice looking place, as were the other buildings, the sign above the door depicting a pig with wings. "Shall we, Miss Claire?" He asked, holding out his arm for her to take. The girl blushed, nodding as she took it, letting herself be led by him. He was…rather warm, actually. It felt kind of nice.

0o0o0o0o0

Lina and Gourry were currently seated at a table in an establishment called 'When Pigs Fly', a rather interesting name to say the least. They settled in to order, a massive amount as usual, then began to chat idly about the upcoming wedding.

"Do you think I'll have to wear a suit?" Gourry asked nervously, hating the things. Lina rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, you jellyfish, it's a wedding." She smiled despite her irritation. "We want to make a good impression, since it is Zel and Amelia's big day." He nodded.

"So will you be wearing a suit, too?" He asked, causing her to do a spit take, since she had been sipping a cup of tea.

"O-of course not, you idiot," she snapped, cleaning up after herself in embarrassment. "I'll be wearing a dress, like girls are supposed to."

"Oh," he said intelligently, looking thoughtful. "I'd think you would be more comfortable in something else, though." She glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked testily, the blond oblivious to how close he was to being blasted.

"Well, you're not really the girly type, not that I'm saying you wouldn't look good in a dress, I just think you'd find it…I don't know, confining, I guess." This statement saved his life, even though he wasn't aware of it.

"Oh…well, it's their wedding, so I'll just suffer through it." She tapped the table top, thinking. "Last time I saw you in a suit it was during that faux wedding between me and that twit of a noble." Gourry blinked.

"Eh?" He obviously didn't remember the event. She just stared at him.

"You know, the staged wedding between me and what's his face?" She prodded, trying to get him to recall.

"Oh, right, when you were in that big, poofy dress!" He exclaimed, slapping his closed fist against his palm in sudden remembrance. "I was so surprised to see you like that."

"Oh?" The edge was back in her voice, the blond still oblivious.

"Well, yeah, I'd only ever seen you like this," he said, gesturing to her current attire. "That dress really threw me, especially with how good you looked in it." This caused her to blush.

"Really?" She asked, to which he nodded. Though it wasn't an admission of love from him, it showed he thought she was attractive.

"Yeah, the white went really well with your skin tone and hair color," he said, smiling slightly. "I was really stunned." Then he blushed. "I even checked to see if it was you underneath…"

"Uh, yeah, let's drop that subject," she muttered, her own blush darkening. Gourry nodded, wondering when the food was going to arrive.

"Wow, service is slow here," he murmured, looking around for the waitress. Just then the door opened to admit a pair of travelers, one of which looked familiar. "Hey, Lina, who's that?" He asked, the sorceress looking up, her eyes widening as he gaze fell on the one person she hadn't expected to see again.

"Xellos!"

0o0o0o0o0

The general-priest cursed his luck, albeit silently. Of all the people to come across, it had to be Lina Inverse and her blond brick of a swordsman.

"Why, Miss Lina, such a surprise to see you," he said pleasantly, striding over to the table, leaving Claire to watch curiously. "I had no idea you'd be here, of all places." The red head in question narrowed her eyes at him.

"I could say the same of you," she said coldly, her dislike of him evident. "What is it you want this time, Xellos? Going to drag us into another of your plots. The priest leaned over the table suddenly, his eyes opening to show a hint of menace.

"I would appreciate it if you spoke a little more quietly," he murmured softly, earning a puzzled stare for his trouble.

"Don't want the mage corps to learn you're here?" She jabbed, causing him to smirk, eyes drifting shut.

"That," he began, straightening, "is a secret." The sorceress sighed, her emotions transmitting annoyance.

"Well, so why are you here?" She asked again, though not as loud as before. He had to admit to surprise, the last few years evidently having mellowed her a bit.

"Oh, just helping a friend," he replied, causing her gaze to shift to Claire, who was currently looking around with evident curiosity.

"I didn't know mazoku had friends," she muttered darkly, taking a sip of her ale. "She another pet of the Greater Beast?"

"That-"

"Is a secret, right?" Another sigh. "You had better not be here to stir up trouble during Zel and Amelia's wedding or I swear by the Lord of Nightmares I'll shove a Ragna Blade so far up your ass you'll be spitting chaos." He chuckled at this.

"Vulgar, but I believe the point got across." He smiled his usual smile. "Don't worry, Miss Lina, I'm on other business today that doesn't involve you or your friends…for the moment." He tipped an imaginary hat to her. "Good day, Miss Lina." Then he turned and headed back to Claire, who gave him a questioning look.

"Who was that you were talking to?" She asked, sounding merely curious.

"Oh, just a wandering mage that I got acquainted with when she visited our temple to see the library there," he replied, lying smoothly. "We were just catching up, that's all." He gestured towards the desk. "Shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0

"I don't like this, Gourry," Lina whispered, keeping an eye on Xellos. "For him to show up like this, at the same time that the wedding is going to be taking place, is just too much of a coincidence." Gourry nodded sagely.

"I know." He frowned thoughtfully. "Who is he again?" Lina groaned, nearly banging her head off the table in frustration.

"He's Xellos, the mazoku, we've met him plenty of times in the past, remember?" She prodded, earning for her trouble the sight of Gourry using what little brain power he possessed.

"Oh, that guy," he murmured, sounding like he understood now. "What do you think he wants?" His question made her frown deeply, expression turning quite grim.

"I wish I knew, but we can be probably sure that it won't be anything good."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Just want to apologize for taking so bloody long in posting another chapter. Anyway, I don't own Slayers, blah, blah, blah…on with the story.

Three figures stood in a rough triangle around a pedestal, the darkened room doing much to hide their features. Two were taller than the third, one broad, the other slim, the shortest almost feminine in build. The pedestal they were gathered around was a simple stone slab atop a short cylindrical construct with a square base. What was engraved onto the surface of the slab was the interesting part. A magic circle, evidenced by the runes carefully carved into the off-white stone, was etched there, a slight shimmer of power evident in the gloom. The slim, tall figure raised a gloved hand towards it, causing the runes to flare with reddish light, illuminating the three at last. The shortest was indeed female, with sharp, hard features, eyes slanted and slightly sinister in appearance despite their soft, blue color.

Her hair was cropped short and dark blue in color, ears decidedly elfish in shape. She wore dark grey robes, tied shut by a black sash. The one who had raised his hand before was male, hair long and black, held back in a closely tied pony tail, his own ears the rounded shape of a human's. His features were cold and as perfect as well carved marble, his eyes decidedly off in their silver hue. He wore a long, dark green cloak, with leather armor beneath that creaked slightly as he lowered his arm back to his side, where a simple enough looking sword was resting.

The third was by far more bulky than the other two, dressed for battle in gold trimmed plate armor, the symbol of the Seyruun kingdom upon his breastplate. Two axes were strapped across his back, curved and deadly, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. His own hair was cut in the common military style, its color a dark brown going grey at the temples, his face covered by a short trimmed beard, eyes black and cold.

"Alright, Victor, why have you called us here?" The Seyruun soldier, because the kingdom obviously had to have a peacekeeping force, rumbled in a gravelly voice. The slimmer man turned his gaze to him then.

"I would think you would have heard…Lina Inverse has returned to your precious kingdom," the now revealed Victor replied, voice a smooth baritone. The soldier's face crumpled into a scowl.

"That dragon spooking witch?" He sounded like he didn't care for her at all. "She was invited to the Princess's wedding?!"

"Apparently," Victor said quietly, hoping to calm his colleague. "The Princess obviously holds the sorceress in high regard." The elf woman scoffed at this.

"She's obviously not very smart, befriending the enemy of all who live," she muttered, causing the soldier to her left to bristle with anger.

"How dare you insult the Princess?!" He snarled, starting to reach for his axes. "That beast she is marrying has obviously bewitched her, so I suggest you hold your tongue!" The elf was about to offer a snappish retort when Victor intervened.

"Borin, Teliel, stop fighting at once," he ordered coldly, causing the two to tense. It was obvious he had no patience for them today. "I did not call us together so the two of you could be at each other's throats." He continued once they settled down. "I called us here, because she has brought something interesting with her."

"Interesting?" Echoed Teliel, one thin eyebrow arched out of curiosity. Victor nodded.

"Yes, a certain artifact we had been unable to procure before," he said rather cryptically. Both of his cohorts' eyes widened.

"You mean…?" Borin trailed off, obviously shocked by this news, to which his human compatriot nodded yet again.

"Yes, it has been found at last."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina sneezed over her now empty plate, rubbing her nose afterwards.

"Uh oh," Gourry began worriedly, "this is really a bad time for you to get sick, Lina." The sorceress waved away his concern.

"Nah, someone's just talking about me is all…most likely discussing how wonderful I am," she said dreamily, causing Gourry to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He got up, laying down the money for the food. "Shouldn't we go see Amelia and Zel?" This snapped her out of it.

"Well, of course," she replied, standing as well. "You think they'll be happy to see us?" Gourry offered her a warm smile.

"Of course they will!"

0o0o0o0o0

Amelia sighed tiredly, head thumping against her desk, the Seyruun Princess in her study. She was going over some last minute details of the wedding, much to her annoyance. She had no idea weddings were so much work before now. There was the catering, the decorations, the floral arrangements, the security details, the dresses for her bride's maids…the list went on and on. Most of it was finished already, of course, as the wedding was only in a few days, but problems in regard to security kept popping up. This time it was how many of the royal guard would be guarding the perimeter, in addition to those inside of it. She just wanted to get it all over with at this point. A pair of familiar hands came to rest on her shoulders, massaging gently, causing her to groan quietly in relief.

"You're very stressed," Zelgadis, her soon to be husband, murmured, working out some kinks in her neck next.

"You try arranging everything like I've been and see how stressed out you get," she muttered into the wood of her desk, the chimera laughing quietly in response.

"Well, I DID offer to help, but you had to be stubborn," he reminded her chidingly, still working out the knots in her shoulders and upper back. "So, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Meanie," she murmured, becoming more and more relaxed under his ministrations. "I didn't want you to…feel like I was using you to…slack off." Zelgadis snorted lightly at this.

"Hardly," he muttered, in fact having been bored to tears the last few months. "I would have been glad to have been of use." When she didn't reply he frowned. "Amelia?" Then he heard her start to snore softly, causing him to smile. She'd really been working much too hard lately. "Time for bed, my dear Princess." Then he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to bed.

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos feared he would soon go mad. The happy atmosphere of Seyruun was oppressing in its intensity, making him feel mildly ill as he and Claire made their way towards a temple of Cepheid, though he was easily able to hide his discomfort from the girl. The sooner he was done in this cursed place the better. It hadn't been this bad the last time he was here, but the mazoku figured the wedding had a majority of the populous in high spirits. How disgusting.

"Mr. Xellos?" Claire's voice broke him from his train of thought. "I have a question." He wasn't exactly surprised by this, especially if his theory about her was correct. He gestured for her to continue. "You told me before that Cepheid and Shabranigdo were fighting for control of the world…why?" This caused the priest to actually open his eyes, giving her a thoughtful look.

"Well, I told you also that the mazoku want to destroy the world, didn't I?" She nodded. "Well, the great Flare Dragon was obviously opposed to this, and so a war between his forces and the mazoku inevitably broke out with Cepheid the victor, as I said."

"But why do the mazoku want to destroy the world?" She pressed, obviously curious. "I mean, wouldn't doing something like that destroy them as well?" He nodded. "Then why?"

"Well, I'm afraid that is the mysterious nature of evil, Miss Claire," he told her, not able or willing to tell the truth. Didn't want her catching on to his true nature, after all. "We have never been able to understand their reasons for such things and we most likely never will."

She frowned, obviously thinking now. "But…hasn't anyone ever tried speaking to them?" This threw him for a moment. She was still on this track after what he had said? A truly curious creature, this woman.

"I'm sure someone had at some point but…" He trailed off with a shrug, deciding to don an ignorant persona in this case. "There were no records of any such instance in the temple library, though."

"I see," she murmured, sounding disappointed. "Thank you, though." He smiled again, eyes drifting shut once more.

"Not at all, Miss Claire," he said softly, letting himself pull ahead of her a bit. While her disappointment was sweet, her thankfulness made it a tad bitter to swallow…figuratively, anyway. At any rate, once they had seen a priest he would be able to move on, not that this hadn't been entertaining. If she knew what he needed, great, but if not…what a waste of time. The Greater Beast would want a progress report soon and-wait. Something clicked in his head, the general-priest glancing at Claire, who was taking in the sights around them.

Would Zelas want to study the girl, if his theory was right? It was possible, since she was known to take an interest in curiosities, such as Claire. If so, then the girl could be in trouble…how absolutely delightful. In fact, there was a very good chance of it, now that he was thinking about it. The girl had survived a blast that had leveled an entire keep, not to mention the strange light he had witnessed before. But, best not to get ahead of himself. Memory retrieval first, possibilities later.

0o0o0o0o0

It had been awhile since Lina and Gourry had been to see their friends, the pair looking forward to the reunion. Lina wondered if Zelgadis was still searching for a cure to his condition, or if he had finally gotten over it. After all, despite what he thought, being a chimera had its advantages. He couldn't be harmed by normal weapons, his magical powers were impressive, as were his strength and speed. While the hair was most likely annoying, and having rock hard skin could be a detriment, the positives could really outweigh the negatives, at least as far as she was concerned. She was also curious to see how Amelia had changed during their time apart. Was she still the justice spouting princess, or had she grown up a bit? Well, she would find out shortly, since they were swiftly approaching the palace.

Gourry, meanwhile, found himself filled with a mild case of trepidation. He'd never been to a wedding, not a real one in any case, and was worried he would screw it all up somehow. Maybe he could talk to Lina later on about it, but right now he decided to concentrate on the thought of seeing their friends again…well, two of them at least. He wondered briefly if they had changed at all, but decided not to bother because he would soon find out.

They were met at the gates by a courtier, who informed them that the Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun awaited them in the audience chamber and that he was to escort them there. It was obvious he found them distasteful, but he kept it to himself, his posture stiff as he showed them to the previously mentioned audience chamber. Guards stood evenly spaced on either side of the chamber, ramrod straight and alert for danger. Amelia sat on the thrown of the crown princess, dressed in a regal gown of pure white. Upon their entrance she stood, walking down to meet them, smiling brightly. She had grown, much to Lina's depression, during their absence, no longer shorter than the sorceress.

"Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry," she said warmly, hugging them each in turn, which they returned. "It's so wonderful to see you both!"

"It's good to see you, too, Amelia," Lina replied with a smile of her own, looking around. "Hey, where's Zel? He too good to see us now?" She was only joking, of course, but she had expected to see him here with Amelia.

"Oh, he's helping Daddy with a few last minute things," the princess replied, the look in her eyes growing softer. "He's been so wonderful…it's like a dream sometimes." Lina and Gourry exchanged a look, glad their friends were happy together…though both were secretly envious. Amelia seemed to collect herself. "Anyway, how have you two been? It's been, what, a year now?"

"Wow, that long?" Gourry mused aloud, looking thoughtful. "Time flies, I guess." Then he shrugged. "Yeah, things have been great…right Lina?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, forcing a chuckle. "Hunting bandits, grabbing their loot, eating good foods…it's been a blast!" Amelia frowned ever so slightly at this, noticing an underlying tension in the two that neither really seemed aware of. She'd have a talk with Lina later, see if she couldn't draw it out of the fiery sorceress.

"Oh, right, the gift!" Gourry exclaimed suddenly, slapping his right fist against his left palm, turning to Lina. "Do we give it to her or…?"

"Gift?" Amelia echoed, then smiled slightly. "You two didn't have to go to any trouble-"

"Oh, yes we did," Lina cut her off firmly, smiling back. "You guys are getting married…no way were we going to show up without one." Gourry nodded sagely in agreement. "So, where can we stash it until the wedding tomorrow?"

"I'll have someone show you later…right now I think we should find Zelgadis so we can all catch up properly."

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos stifled a yawn, having had to sit and wait while the priest went about trying to restore Claire's memories. They had to have been in there for at least an hour already. Not to mention the fact he despised being in such a place to begin with. Right now he was sitting in one of the pews of the temple's main antechamber, a statue of Cepheid predominately featured at the far end behind an altar. The head priest of the temple had taken Claire into another room in order to perform the magic required to retrieve lost memories. Now all he could do was wait for them to return.

Claire, meanwhile, was kneeling in the middle of a white magic circle, fighting the urge to fidget while the old priest continued his chant. How long had he been chanting, anyway? An hour? Longer? Her legs were starting to go numb, for crying out loud. Suddenly the old one stopped, frowning slightly.

"Is this some kind of joke, young lady?" He asked, sounding disapproving. It was Claire's turn to frown, confused by his question.

"Joke? What do you mean?" She asked in turn, genuinely having no idea what he was talking about. The old priest shook his head slightly.

"You don't have amnesia, young lady, and I for one don't like being made a fool of," he said coldly, evidently angry with her now. "Leave this temple…I don't have time for people who think it's funny to make up stories about such things." Then he turned and left the room, the door closing behind him with a sharp click. Now Claire was even more confused than before. She didn't have amnesia? But, she had no memories before waking up in the cabin with Xellos. She just didn't understand. So she headed out into the antechamber, looking around for the trickster priest…only to find he wasn't out there waiting for her. Where could he have gone?

"Mr. Xellos?"

0o0o0o0o0

The priest in question was currently on top of the Cepheid temple, perched on the steeple. He imagined it was cruel to just up and leave the girl like this, but her usefulness and amusement factor had run out. Now he would have to return to his master and explain why he had been unable to procure the item she had sent him in search of. Not exactly a fun prospect, but he had little choice but to answer her summons. So he prepared himself to phase-shift to Wolf Pack Island, admitting, to himself at least, that he would miss the particular emotional turmoil Claire carried around with her. Who knows? Perhaps he would see her again, maybe even in the company of a certain enemy of all who lived.

0o0o0o0o0

Lina sneezed for the second time that day, feeling irritated once more. That was the problem with being a beautiful sorcery genius…people tended to talk about you a lot. Currently she, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were all having tea in Amelia's sitting room, which was just off of her bedroom and office. They had caught up some, which mostly consisted of her and Gourry recounting their adventures.

"I almost wish I had been out there with you," Zelgadis admitted, taking a sip of tea. "I mean, yes I'm excited about the wedding, but there really hasn't been much to do here except read."

"Wow, sounds like you have it really rough," Lina said quietly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "In any case," she went on more loudly, "I think I should warn you guys that we ran into Xellos earlier today."

"What?!" Zelgadis took it about as well as she had expected. "What's that fruitcake doing in Seyruun, now of all times?!"

"Well, you know him, he wouldn't say…what was odd is that he wasn't travelling alone." Her response drew puzzled looks from the quite soon to be married couple. "I know it's really weird…it looked like a human girl, about my age, but I couldn't sense anything off about her."

"Why would Mr. Xellos be travelling with a human girl?" Amelia asked, sounding as confused as Lina felt.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, resting her chin in her hands. "It can't be as innocuous as it looked, though."

"I'll talk to Daddy about increasing the number of mages at the wedding," Amelia stated after a moment. "If he thinks to ruin our wedding, I'll sing 'Life is Wonderful' till is head explodes." Lina couldn't help but snicker at this.

"That's the spirit, Amelia," she encouraged, grinning at the prospect. "No way am I going to let that fruitcake ruin the wedding of two of my best friends."

"I'm not sure if I can help much, but count me in," Gourry added his two copper bits into the conversation.

"With love, courage and justice on our side, things will turn out for the better in the end!" Three guesses who said that and the first two don't count.

"Uh, what she said," Zelgadis agreed…sort of. Like hell Xellos was going to ruin things for them. Little did they know, of course, that he had already left town.

0o0o0o0o0

Claire stared up at the castle before her, unable to be anything but awed by its grand and beautiful design. Everyone she had asked had said the red headed sorceress Xellos had been talking to had headed here, making the memory bereft young woman wonder just who she was.

"Only one way to find out," she murmured, heading up to the gates, only to be stopped by a pair of guards.

"Good day, miss," the older of the two said pleasantly, though he continued to bar her path. "Can't say I've seen you before…what's your business here today?" Claire smiled tentatively.

"Well, I'm looking for a friend of a friend and I was told I could find her here…"

A/N: that's a wrap for now. Again, sorry for the horrid delay and feel free to rant and rave over it. Anyway, tell me what you think, as always. Until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own The Slayers or any of the properties related to it, etc. Also, I apologize again for another long delay.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were currently seated around a table in the castle library, discussing recent developments. Little had to be done now in regards to preparations for the wedding, so Zelgadis and Amelia had some rare free time on their hands, giving them all a chance to catch up and discuss more…unpleasant topics.

"What about the girl he was with?" Zelgadis asked, the quartet of companions having been just talking about Xellos. "Are you sure you didn't sense anything unusual about her, Lina?" The self proclaimed sorcery genius sighed at this.

"Yes, Zel, I'm sure," she replied, having already answered this question twice before. "She seemed to be just another girl, like…well, not quite like any other."

"What do you mean, Miss Lina?" Amelia queried, more than a little curious. Lina grew thoughtful, picturing the girl in her head.

"Well, she was like some sort of model," Lina began slowly, eyes shut as she focused on the memory. "I've only ever met one other person that made me think that when I looked at her, though this girl seemed less obnoxious." She shuddered slightly, and then shook it off. "Anyway, as I was saying, she was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, pick any description you want and it would fit. She was tall, had black hair, deep blue eyes and…huh."

"Something wrong, Lina?" Zelgadis inquired of her, the puzzled tone of the sorceress's voice causing his inquisitive mind to stir.

"She was staring at everything around her like she had never seen any of it before." She frowned, eyes opening once more. "But, how could that be? She looked seventeen or eighteen years old."

"That's a good question." Amelia leaned her elbows against the table, chin coming to rest in her hands. "Maybe we should try tracking her d-"

"Excuse me, Princess," a servant interrupted from the doorway of the library, bowing slightly. "There is a young woman in the audience hall asking for one of your guests."

"Which of us does she want?" Lina asked, though she had a feeling she already knew. The man straightened slightly.

"She didn't offer a name, but from the description she gave I would say you, lady sorceress," he replied, bowing out when Amelia waved him off. The quartet shared puzzled looks.

"Hey, Lina, were you expecting someone?" Gourry asked, clueless as ever. Lina rolled her eyes at him.

"No, yogurt brain, I'm not expecting anyone." She reached over and lightly smacked him upside the head. "And even if I was, wouldn't they know my name?"

"Oh, right," he murmured, going back to staring at nothing, as he had been when they'd gotten to topics that didn't interest him. The other three at the table sighed softly.

"Lina, you don't think it could be that girl, do you?" Zelgadis inquired quietly, frowning slightly at the prospect. Amelia nodded, thinking that this was all too convenient.

"Yeah, Xellos shows up, and then some random girl comes tracking me down with only a description?" Lina stood, shaking her head at the thought. "I doubt it's a coincidence."

0o0o0o0o0

Claire looked around the throne room, clearly nervous. She didn't know a single thing about how she would be expected to act. Best to be as polite as possible so as not to offend anyone. Taking a deep breath, she settled her nerves as best she could, patiently waiting for…whoever it was. Bit of a pain, not knowing her name considering she was going to ask her for help. Such was the way of things, she supposed.

"Alright, we're here," a feminine voice announced from behind her, causing Claire to jump and emit a girly squeak of surprise. Turning to face the voice, she smiled pleasantly when she saw it was the woman from before, as well as several others.

"Ah, hello," she said, voice cracking because of how nervous she was. "My name is Claire, pleased to meet you."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina blinked several times, not sure what she had expected when she had lead the way down to the audience hall. This, however, wasn't it. The woman standing before them was clearly nervous, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, hands clasped tightly in front of her. It mattered little in the long run, she just found it curious.

"Lina Inverse," she replied, a little curtly but she couldn't help it. "But I imagine you already knew that." The girl named Claire frowned, looking confused.

"Um, no, actually, I didn't," she stated quietly, shifting uncomfortably beneath Lina's intense scrutiny. Zel frowned slightly to Lina's left, finding something off.

"Wait, you didn't know who she was, yet you came looking for her anyway?" He asked, skeptical to say the least. Claire didn't respond at first, staring at the chimera, curiosity evident.

"Excuse me, Miss Claire, but I believe Mr. Zelgadis asked you a question," Amelia said to her firmly, not liking how uncomfortable Zelgadis seemed to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she murmured, embarrassed. "I've never seen anyone like him before and…oh, I'm rambling." She bit her lower lip briefly. "The truth is that I didn't have anywhere else to go." It was Lina's turn to frown.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, bothered by the girl's statement. "Did that fruitcake ditch you, or something?" Claire blinked.

"Fruitcake?" She echoed curiously, thinking for a moment. "Do you mean Mr. Xellos?" When Lina nodded she went on. "I wouldn't say he abandoned me…I'm sure something important must have come up."

"Right," Zelgadis drawled wryly, arms crossed over his chest. "Because he's such an upstanding guy." Claire frowned, obviously not liking the chimera's tone.

"How dare you speak about him like that?" She asked, sounding irked. "He helped me, clothed and fed me, brought me here so I could…anyway, why would you talk about him in such a manner?" The group exchanged glances.

"What do you know about Xellos?" Lina asked after a long moment, something not right here.

"Only that he's a priest of Cepheid," Claire replied, causing them all to stare at her in silence. "What?"

"That fruitcake?" Lina queried, cracking up. "A priest of Cepheid?!" Zelgadis snorted derisively.

"If he's a priest, then I'm a shrine maiden," he muttered dryly, clearly amused by the notion as well. Amelia, meanwhile, looked less than amused by the thought.

"How dare he claim to be a priest of Cepheid?!" She cried, sounding offended. "The next time I see that villain, I will sing 'Life is Wonderful' until his head pops off!" Gourry, being Gourry, looked clueless.

"Wait, I thought he was a bad guy," he murmured, looking thoughtful, causing Lina to laugh harder.

"Stop laughing!" Claire shouted suddenly, sounding pissed. It worked, however, Lina stopping moments later. "You have no right to speak about him in such a manner!"

"Look, Claire, you-" Lina began, only for the girl to cut her off.

"He found me in the woods, unconscious and alone," she began heatedly, looking ready to rip them all a new one. "He took me in, treated my wounds, provided me with clothes, was nothing but kind to me." She took a step towards them, looking threatening now for some unfathomable reason. "He could have just left me to die but he saved me and all you can do is laugh at him?! I won't forgive you for this!"

"Whoa, Claire, hold on!" Lina exclaimed, holding her hands up in an effort to placate the girl. "Calm down, we didn't mean anything by it." A lie, but she didn't need to know that. "He really told you that he's a priest of Cepheid?" The girl nodded stiffly. "And he really saved your life and all the other stuff you said?" Claire, not trusting herself enough to speak again yet, simply nodded once more. "Hang on a second." Lina then turned to her friends, frowning slightly. "Something is seriously off about all of this," she said to them quietly so Claire wouldn't hear.

"Xellos actually going out of his way to help someone?" Zel shook his head, clearly suspicious. "I can imagine him doing a few small things in order to get what he wants but to go to so much trouble when positive emotions make him sick? You're right, Lina, something _is_ very wrong here."

"What are we going to do now, though?" Amelia asked, deeply concerned. "Mr. Xellos could be planning to drag us into another of his nefarious schemes." If that turned out to be the case, she'd smite him mightily with the Hammer of Justice™.

"So, Xellos is a bad guy, right?" Gourry piped up, needing clarification. Lina groaned, exasperated.

"Yes, Gourry, Xellos is a very bad guy."

"Then is Claire also a bad guy? Or bad girl, in this case?" He'd actually raised a valid point for once.

"I hate saying this, but Gourry could be right," Zel admitted softly, glancing at Claire. "She could be another mazoku in disguise, trying to trick us into a false sense of security."

"But Daddy had the guild mages transcribe those detection runes over the gates, remember?" Amelia reminded him, though it wasn't impossible for them to be fooled. "Besides, why wouldn't Mr. Xellos be trying to trick us himself?"

"While he's worked through other people before, Xellos does enjoy doing this kind of thing in person," Lina added, stealing a glance at Claire herself. "I mean, he's always been like that, using us like pawns in some convoluted scheme to do who knows what and stringing us along with his annoying catch phrase." She raised a finger and wagged it back and forth, doing her best Xellos impression. "That is a secret!"

"So, what now then?" Trust Gourry to cut to the chase.

"We talk to her again, hopefully without her blowing up in our faces this time."

0o0o0o0o0

Claire was growing impatient as they continued to speak amongst themselves, deeply troubled by how they had reacted to her story of how Xellos had helped her. They were shocked; she could just see it in their faces afterwards. But why? They obviously knew the priest, so why was it that they were so surprised by what she said? And then there was their reaction to her saying that he was a priest of Cepheid.

They'd actually laughed…well, the odd looking man and the red headed girl and seemed amused. The young woman with them had been outraged, absolutely livid, however. Like Xellos had no right to claim such a thing. Of course, the blond swordsman's-well, she assumed he was a swordsman from his garb and choice of weapon-had just appeared confused. And hadn't he asked if Xellos was a bad guy?

"Just what in the world is going on here?" She murmured, feeling quite lost at that moment. Then she noticed they had stopped talking, the red head, Lina, turning back to face her.

"Well, Claire, I really think we have to talk," she said, arms crossing over her chest. "We promise not to laugh, or anything, again."

"Fine," Claire replied stiffly, still miffed despite her confusion. Xellos had gone to all that trouble for her, after all. Their insults and derogative attitude towards it really made her angry.

"I think we should retire to my study," the dark haired young woman wearing a courtly gown said, gesturing to one of the doors leading out of the room. "Shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0

Once there, introductions had been made all around. Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywords and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. The last was the crown princess of the kingdom, as it turned out. Learned something new every day, it would seem.

"So, Claire, you said Xellos introduced himself as a priest of Cepheid." This from Lina, sounding a little like she was interrogating the amnesia plagued girl.

"Well, he actually introduced himself as 'the Mysterious Priest'," Claire told her softly, thinking back to when she had woken up to find him in the cabin with her. "It was only later, when I asked him about his order, that he told me they followed Cepheid and they were based in a monastery to the north of here." Amelia frowned at this.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Claire, but there is no monastery to the north," she informed her quietly, Claire staring at her afterwards in shocked silence.

"W-what are you talking about?" Claire asked shakily after several long moments, not believing her ears. "He said that…no, that makes no sense!"

"He lied to you, Claire," Zelgadis told her sternly, grim of demeanor and looking quite serious. "In a way, though, Xellos is a priest."

"He is?" Claire felt hope stir at this, looking at them expectantly. Lina sighed, suddenly appearing tired.

"Yeah," she began softly, a little hesitant, like she was about to break some very bad news, "he technically is a priest." The sorceress met her gaze, a hint of pity in her ruby red eyes. "He's the general-priest of Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, one of the three remaining mazoku lords of this world."

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos was currently down on one knee in his master's throne room, staff on the floor beside him, his head bowed respectively. "…and that concludes my report, Master."

"And there was no sign of the artifact?" Zelas Metallium asked, tapping ash from the end of her cigarette, graceful fingers holding the black stem of its holder as she took another slow puff, blowing it out after a moment. She was sensually dangerous in appearance, looking like she could kiss you or kill you depending on her mood at the time. As she was a mazoku lord, torturing and killing you was the more likely outcome.

"No, Master, there was no sign." Xellos looked up at his mistress, one eye cracking open slightly. "I did, however, find something you might be interested in." Zelas sat up a little straighter, crossing her long, slender legs as she did so.

"Do tell, Xellos," she urged him, taking another drag from the cancer stick's holder, slightly curious. "If it intrigues me enough I could consider lessening your punishment." As her punishments could be very creative, he wasted no time in regaling her with his tale, finishing on when he left Claire to deliver his report. Zelas, who had been listening in silence, was now grinning with predatory interest. "Oh, my, I think I would really like to meet this Claire."

"Shall I retrieve her for you, Master?" Xellos inquired, hoping this had bought him a reprieve from her ire. She nodded.

"Yes, go and fetch this…creature you discovered." She ground out the cigarette on a nearby ashtray on a small stand next to her throne, the grin having turn into an evil smile that had an edge of anticipation to it. "From what you've told me, she'll make an interesting pet."

0o0o0o0

"She's just been sitting there for the past half hour," Lina murmured, staring into the next room, where Claire still sat at the study's table, staring blankly at nothing. "Has no one ever lied to her, or something?"

"This could be the first time she's ever been betrayed." Zel pointed out, keeping his voice down as well. "Not every woman out there can handle things like you and Amelia."

"Should we try snapping her out of it?" Gourry asked, his chivalrous streak showing again. "I mean, she looks in a really bad way right now."

"I'm no therapist, Gourry, so what do you expect me to do about it?" Lina snapped, her patience gone. "That's it, I'm going in there." She stormed into the room, Amelia trailing after her.

"Miss Lina, don't do anything-" Then Lina slapped the near comatose girl, Claire's head jerking to the side from the impact. "-rash. Oh, dear."

"Come on, you weakling, snap out of it already!" Lina barked, cracking her knuckles threateningly. "Next time I won't just slap you, so wake up and get your head out of your ass."

"Leave me alone," Claire murmured, hanging her head, looking like a little girl, completely hopeless and lost. "Please, just leave me be."

"Tough shit, Claire, that ain't happening," the sorcery genius informed her harshly, arms crossed over her chest now, clearly pissed. "So Xellos lied to you, well guess what: he lies to everyone, it's just the way he is."

"Then why help me?" Claire asked after a moment, sounding a little less pathetic. "Why didn't he just leave me to die?"

"My guess is that he thought you might be useful to him somehow," Lina replied, letting go of her anger for the time being. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up in the cabin."

"No, I meant before that, stupid." The temper was back. Claire seemed to think about it, though, which was an improvement.

"There's nothing…well, I obviously know things, like walking, talking, how to dress myself." She sighed, suddenly exhausted. "Well, actually, there is something."

"What?" Lina was interested by what it could be.

"Just the name I chose." She looked away, thinking again. "He said I had to pick a name and the name Claire was just…well, there in my head suddenly."

"Usually people with amnesia don't remember something like their names that quickly." Lina was thinking now as well, pacing back and forth as she did so. "And you said he brought you here hoping to cure it…that could be something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he could have been hoping to learn something, something important that may have been in your lost memories," Lina reasoned, coming to a stop as she did so. "But then he left…that just doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"Because…wait, how come you still don't remember anything?" Lina suddenly asked, unable to believe it took her this long to notice that. "You said you went to a cleric. Well, what happened?" Claire shrugged.

"He told me I didn't have amnesia, said I was insulting him and wasting his time, then told me to get out," she said, uncomfortable suddenly. He'd been very angry, after all.

"But how could he say that?" Amelia butted in suddenly, outraged. "How could you _not_ have amnesia, when you don't remember a single thing other than a name?"

"I don't know," Claire said meekly, staring down at her hands as they rested in her lap. "I don't have any answers at all." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Lina," Zel said to get her attention, taking the sorceress out of the room so they could talk in private.

"What is it, Zel?" She asked, glancing back to see Amelia trying to comfort the girl. Gourry, meanwhile, was at a nearby window, looking outside intently. Maybe looking out for trouble, or something.

"Did you see her hands?" He inquired, not giving her time to answer despite that fact. "There were no calluses, none, like she's never so much as handled a knife to cut her food with. Even though you wear gloves I bet you have a few."

"Yeah, but Zel I've trained to use a sword," she pointed out, then pointed at Claire. "I bet she's never so much as touched one before."

"Yes, but she's no delicate princess either, so that explanation is out." Zel puzzled it over for a bit. "I want to check her feet."

"Well, Zel, I had no idea you were that kind of guy," Lina remarked dryly, causing the chimera to blush.

"I mean to check for blisters!" He bristled, anger and embarrassment equally evident. "I'll bet you anything you could name that she doesn't have a single callus from walking all her life, either."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Lina sounded genuinely curious.

"You know I'm part demon," he began, Lina nodding at this. One third demon, on third golem and one third human. This made him a chimera, obviously. "Well, because of that fact, my senses are more sensitive than yours or even Gourry's." He said this because the swordsman could be awfully perceptive at times. "She smells…new."

"New?" Zel nodded. "What, like she's a new carriage?"

"I don't think I could really explain it but…well, take you for instance." He gestured to her for emphasis. "You smell well traveled, the scent of travel dust clings to you most of the time unless you've just taken a bath You also carry the smell of burnt things as well, for obvious reasons." Then he gestured to Gourry. "He smells like travel dust, treated leather, and the oil he uses to clean his sword with, despite the fact he doesn't need to since it's maintained by magic. Even Amelia smells different in her own way but Claire…Claire smells like a human being and that's it."

"What's that mean exactly?"

"She barely has a hint of that well traveled smell that you and Gourry do. She doesn't even smell like she's spent most of her life indoors, like a pampered maiden would." He rubbed his temples, trying to puzzle it out. "So, like I said, she smells new, almost like…well, an infant."

"But, Zel, that doesn't make any sense," Lina said, looking at the girl in question, who was now talking to Amelia in quiet tones. Then a thought struck her. "What does Xellos smell like?"

"Usually?" He shrugged. "Nothing much at all, other than the occasional smell of fear and pain."

"Fear and pain have scents?" He nodded. "Creepy…anyway, like I said, that doesn't make any sense." She started to pace again. "I mean, how does that work? She looks at least seventeen, for crying out loud!"

"Uh, Lina?" Gourry spoke up, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, what is it Gourry?" She asked testily, coming to a stop. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, it's just that Filia's down in the courtyard talking to one of the guards." He frowned slightly. "She's also carrying this little kid and doesn't look all that happy."

"A kid?" Little Val must have hatched. "Let's go tell Amelia and head down to meet her, then." First Xellos shows up and now Filia. What next, a pompous sorceress claiming to be her most powerful and foremost rival? Wait, don't answer that.

A/N: I hope you liked this latest chapter of The Slayers: A Heart of Darkness. Read and review, please!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own The Slayers or any of the properties associated with it so on with the story.

Filia Ul Copt stared up at the castle as she approached it, smiling at baby Val when he tugged at her golden blonde locks while gurgling happily. He was such a sweet little rascal it was hard to be annoyed at him over it. Still, that last tug had been a touch painful. She had received her wedding invitation a week prior and was glad for a happy reason to visit her friends. Unfortunately it wasn't the only reason. Though she had broken all ties with her old temple and her people, one of them had managed to track her down in order for her to deliver a sealed letter to Lina Inverse. Apparently they thought delivering it themselves was too much of a hassle. Cepheid, she couldn't believe she'd never noticed just how stuffy her people tended to be. She could still be a bit stuffy herself at times, of course, but she was becoming skilled at being more casual. It was a gradual thing.

Regardless, here she was, baby Val perched on her hip and letter in hand, now being escorted to Amelia's chambers by a messenger that had apparently been sent down by the princess to greet her. Odd, considering that she hadn't sent word ahead, but perhaps the Seyruun royal had spotted her from her study window. She didn't know how close to being right she was in that regard, but back to other matters. She had no idea what her people could want with Miss Lina now but it had to be important as she had been specifically instructed not to tamper with the letter in any way. Honestly, the nerve of some people to suspect her of being someone who tampers with other people's mail. She only hoped it wasn't anything that involved another prophecy.

0o0o0o0o0

Lina smiled as Filia entered Amelia's study, the golden dragon returning the expression with genuine warmth.

"Hey, Filia, long time no see," she greeted the ex-priestess, stopping short of giving her a hug. The little bundle of energy she was carrying would have made it difficult.

"Miss Lina, it really has been too long," Filia agreed, hoisting little Val a bit higher on her hip. "This is baby Val." The little ancient dragon blinked up at Lina in evident curiosity, looking absolutely precious as he did so.

"Oh, you're so cute I could eat you up!" Lina gushed despite herself, pinching his little cheeks gently as she did so. "Much better than when you were trying to kill me."

"Miss Lina, please," Filia hissed, glancing down at the boy pointedly. The sorceress could have smacked herself for being so dense. Of course she wouldn't want anything of that nature to be discussed around the boy. She was about to apologize when the little guy reached out and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking painfully.

"Ow!" Lina yelped, head tilting in order to alleviate the pain somewhat. "Hey, quit that!" Baby Val's response was to tug again, giggling merrily.

"Sorry, Miss Lina, he has a bad habit of hair pulling," Filia apologized for the boy, managing to get him to let go after a moment. Lina grunted, rubbing her scalp.

"Yeah, so I noticed." She motioned for the dragon to follow. "Come on, the others are in the sitting room." She led the way into a relatively small room off of the study, with two chairs and a couch decorating it. Amelia and Zel were sitting on the couch while Gourry stood looking out the window behind one of the chairs. Lina noticed Filia pull a double take when she spotted Claire sitting in the other chair. "Oh, right, this is Claire." Hearing her name, the girl in question stood, bowing politely.

"Claire, Filia." Lina gestured to the ex-priestess. "Filia, that's Claire." She then went to sit down. "Make nice."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Filia," she greeted the golden dragon rather formally, somewhat refreshing compared to the greetings she was used to getting from Lina's intrepid group.

"Nice to meet you as well, Claire," Filia replied, smiling pleasantly. "This is my son, Val." The baby dragon was staring at the young woman intently, not with curiosity as he had with Lina but with some emotion neither woman could identify.

"Hi there, Val," Claire said sweetly, leaning down to the boy's level and smiling pleasantly. "Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" The boy buried his face against his mother's side, Filia appearing puzzled.

"Well, that's odd, he's not usually so shy," she remarked, then shrugged. "I'm sure he'll…" She trailed off, her nose twitching slightly.

"Is something the matter, Miss Filia?" Claire asked nervously as the woman leaned in towards her, sniffing lightly.

"You smell like…" She trailed off again, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits before turning to face Lina. "Miss Lina, how could you become associated with another one?!"

"I did what now?" Lina asked, obviously confused, Zel and Amelia looking up worriedly at the dragon's tone. Gourry, however, remained oblivious.

"I can understand having to associate with that namagomi* Xellos out of necessity, but this is too much!" Filia exclaimed, moving away from Claire, hugging Val to her protectively.

"Filia, slow down, what are you talking about?" Zel inquired calmly as he stood to join them, hands held out and to his sides. The dragon was clearly agitated enough as it was without feeling threatened by his approach.

"I'm talking about THAT!" She cried, pointing at Claire accusingly, the girl flinching back reflexively. "Oh, how could you, Miss Lina?!"

"What's wrong with Claire, Miss Filia?" Amelia asked, glancing at the girl in question who looked ready to bolt from all the attention.

"What's wrong?" Filia asked, clearly surprised. "You're telling me that after associating with that namagomi for so long you can't tell?" Now Lina had a sinking suspicion regarding what the dragon was on about.

"Filia, you can't mean that you think Claire is…?" Lina trailed off, hoping that she didn't but somehow knowing she did.

"Why else would she stink like one if she's not?!" Filia inquired; outraged that Lina would question her regarding such a thing.

"Well, she _was_ travelling with Xellos for several days," Zel told her, having figured out what was wrong as well. "And he did apparently provide her with those clothes so it's not all that surprising."

"He what?" Again she was surprised and rightly so. Mazoku didn't go around helping people in any way, shape or form out of the blue. Lina sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well, let's start at the beginning…"

0o0o0o0o0

"So you're telling me that Xellos was trying to use her somehow?" Filia inquired once the story was finished, not really all that surprised. Still, that smell was…ugh. How Zelgadis couldn't smell it was beyond her it stank so much. Of course she hadn't been able to smell it at all until after she had gotten so close to the girl.

"Apparently he thought there was something he needed in her memories…or so we believe." Lina shrugged, since it was only a theory. "Then he ditched her like yesterday's news."

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish," Filia sniffed, her signature tea set sitting on the table between them in the study, sipping at a cup daintily. "She's much better off without that rotten namagomi meddling in her life." Lina hissed at her to be quiet, glancing back towards the sitting room.

"She still rather…shook up about it," Lina said quietly, earning an interesting look from Filia in return for her trouble. "What?"

"Why, Miss Lina, I had no idea you had developed a sense of tactfulness," Filia remarked, smiling in a teasing manner.

"Oh, be quiet," the sorceress grumbled, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "I just don't want to deal with her moping around again." Filia giggled, taking another sip of her tea to hide a grin. She'd always known Lina was a good person at heart and here was the proof. She glanced down to check on Val, finding him where she had left him, sitting on the floor playing with his favorite stuffed bear. "Anyway, I have something to discuss with you."

"It's not another prophecy, is it?" Lina asked warily, Filia rolling her eyes at the tone of her question.

"I don't think so, Miss Lina, but I haven't read the letter," she admitted, pulling it out to give to the sorceress. "It's from the Council of Elders, the ruling body of my people." Lina blinked, shocked.

"Why would they want to talk to me?" She asked, as last she had heard they blamed her for the destruction of the temple to the Fire Dragon King. The only reason she wasn't blamed for the deaths of the golden dragons that had lived there was because of the prophecy preordaining it.

"I don't really know," Filia replied with hands folded in her lap as the fiery young woman opened it. "They only said that you had to read it." Lina shrugged, unfolding the parchment to study it.

_Dear Miss Inverse,_

_We have been informed that you will be attending the wedding of Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun and Zelgadis Greywords within the next few weeks and hope this letter finds you in good health._

That was odd, considering that they had been really angry during their last encounter after the defeat of Dark Star. Whatever.

_Regarding the purpose of our contacting you, it has come to our attention that certain unsettling events have been unfolding in the world at large as of late. As you have been exploring the world beyond the old barrier with your companion, Mister Gabriev, you might not be aware of them._

No kidding, as she hadn't exactly been paying attention to world events. And where did they get their information?

_These events, while by themselves seemingly inconsequential, together form a pattern that we find to be most disconcerting. We fear we will have need of your services again soon and will likely be contacting you again should the need arise._

_Signed,_

_The Council of Elders._

There was the official council seal of office next to it and…a note?

_P.S._

_We will take the damages done to the Fire Dragon King's temple into account when we decide upon your pay._

Lina growled, crumpling the paper up viciously. No wonder they had been all polite in the beginning of the letter. They were planning on blackmailing her into doing whatever it was they wanted to repay them for the destruction of their stupid temple…which hadn't even been her damned fault in the first place! Well, alright, maybe the initial damage to the front gates but that had been an accident.

"Is something wrong, Miss Lina?" Filia asked, mildly concerned. She'd seen the pint sized sorceress angry before and it wasn't pretty.

"Oh, I'll say something's wrong," Lina snapped, tossing the crumpled letter the dragon's way. "The nerve of those old farts!" Filia read it over, frowning slightly.

"But that wasn't your fault at all, Miss Lina," she protested, having reached the post script. "That was Va-I mean Dark Star's doing, not yours."

"Yeah, well, tell that to them," Lina gripped, crossing her arms moodily. "I mean, you blow up a town or two by mistake and everyone's out to blame you for everything."

"Well, I have no idea why they'd think that way," Filia muttered, the sarcasm slightly thick as she did her best to flatten out the letter. Fortunately Lina hadn't seemed to have heard her. "Anyway, the letter is very vague otherwise. For now you shouldn't worry yourself over it too much." She gave up on smoothing out the wrinkles in the parchment. "It could turn out to be a series of coincidences and nothing more than that."

"Yeah, well, with my luck it'll turn into another half baked quest to save the world," Lina muttered sullenly, a little tired of baling the world out of its problems. She'd already saved it three times already. Or was it four? Had Copy Rezo counted as a threat against the entire world, or just herself personally? "Just when I'd gotten back into the swing of ridding the world of bandits…shouldn't this be more an actual hero's alley than mine?"

"But, Miss Lina, you are a hero," Filia reminded her, reaching out to lay a gentle hand over the sorceress's own gloved one as it rested on top of the table. "Time and again you've saved the world. If that fails to make one a hero, I don't know what would otherwise." Lina blushed at the ego stroking.

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing, huh?"

0o0o0o0o0

Claire sat in the sitting room, glad that the others weren't there at the moment. She felt on the edge of breaking down or something. Xellos, the one who had helped her so much, was actually a creature that fed on the suffering of others, at least if Lina and her friends were to be believed. But that Filia woman seemed to also know about it, so it couldn't be something they had staged. What could he have thought that she knew, then, that would have prompted him to go to so much trouble for her? She certainly couldn't think of a single thing.

Everything before waking up in the cabin was a total blank. Did she really have amnesia or had the cleric been right? Did she not have amnesia after all, as he had claimed? But why wouldn't she have any memories, then? It just didn't make any sense to her at all. She sighed heavily, staring down at her hands in her lap. What was she going to do now?

"Um, hey, are you okay?"

0o0o0o0o0

Claire looked up at his question, Gourry standing in the doorway of the study, concerned for the young woman. She'd been looking really sad since Lina had told her about how…how what's his face was a bad guy. Gosh, he was really terrible with names.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied softly, smiling up at him shakily. Gourry may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but he could tell when someone was hiding something. Like Claire was right now.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping into the room as he did so. "Cause if you're hurting I'm sure Amelia could fix whatever's wrong in a jiffy."

"I don't think Miss Amelia can fix what's wrong with me, Mr. Gourry," she said softly, the smiling fading away like it had never been there in the first place.

"Why not?" He asked, sitting in the chair opposite her, careful of his sword. "She's a really good healer. Well, not as good as my friend Sylphiel, but she's still really got a knack for it."

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Gourry, but I'll be fine," she told him, Gourry not buying it. Something was wrong and if it wasn't that she was hurt physically then it was something else. Something he wasn't sure there was anything he could do about.

"Well, then what about Lina?" He suggested, brightening instantly. Lina always knew what to do about things like this. "You'd be amazed at how good she is at fixing things, despite all the bad things people say about her." Claire arched an eyebrow at this remark.

"Like what?"

"Well, she always being called 'the enemy of all who live'," he snorted, arms crossing over his armor covered chest. "Pretty silly, considering how many times she's saved the world."

"She has?" Claire asked, sounding amazed. He nodded sagely.

"Yeah, there was that time she beat that dark lord, Shabadingo," he recounted, not realizing he'd butchered the dark lord's name quite badly. "Then there was that, uh, that Frisbee kid." Pint sized little monster. "Oh, then she brought down that Dark Star thing." Claire blinked several times. "What?"

"Who's Shabadingo? And what Frisbee kid?"

"Gourry's always been terrible with names." Zel had decided to join them, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. "That Shabadingo is actually Shabranigdo, dark lord of the mazoku."

"Xellos..." She trailed off then seemed to shake herself. "He told me about him." The chimera arched an eyebrow at this.

"He did?" She nodded. "Well, what he told you may or may not have been accurate, as he was playing the role of a priest of Cepheid, chief enemy of the dark lord." He looked thoughtful. "That's one fight I won't ever forget." Gourry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he was one bad guy," the blond man murmured, staring into the cold fireplace as he spoke. "Lina nearly killed herself fighting him, too."

"What happened?" Claire asked, almost whispering in her sense of awe.

"She had to call on the power of an even greater lord than Shabranigdo," Zelgadis replied, expression carefully guarded. "Even then we were lucky, considering that the spell she used turned out to be quite different from what she had initially thought." Gourry's own expression darkened.

"Summoning the Lord of all dark lords," he said quietly, eyes intense as he remembered it clearly as if it had just happened. "The Lord of Nightmares."

"Such a thing actually exists?" Claire inquired, earning a nod from Zelgadis in return.

"Few know it, but the Golden Lord actually created this world from the sea of chaos," he explained, pushing away from the fireplace to pace to the window. "We learned that the Giga Slave, that's the name of the spell, actually called on the Lord of Nightmares Herself instead of just calling power from Her."

"Lina called Her into her body in order to save us from that Frisbee kid," Gourry continued, hands tightening into fists. "We nearly lost her that day."

"How is it that you can remember what happened that day in its entirety but can't keep Phibrizo's name straight?" Zelgadis asked, slightly amused by the quirk. Gourry, however, didn't respond. "Gourry?"

"Huh?" He seemed to come out of whatever mood he had fallen into. "Sorry, what were we talking about?" Zelgadis sighed, not at all surprised.

"Never mind, Gourry. Never mind."

0o0o0o0o0

"So, how excited are you to finally be getting married?" Filia asked, obviously excited herself. Amelia smiled warmly at the thought.

"Oh, it's all so unreal," she sighed dreamily, still amazed at how lucky she was to be marrying the man she loved and not some politically arranged fop. "Mr. Zelgadis is such a wonderful person."

"Seems like a lot of hassle just to make things official," Lina muttered, not really thinking much of weddings herself after that debacle of a fake one years back. The things she did for money.

"You're just jealous that she and Zelgadis are getting married before you and Gourry have so much as even kissed," Filia teased, grinning as she did so. She was rewarded by the now blush sporting sight of a flustered Lina.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped to cover her embarrassment. "Like I would want to kiss that overgrown jellyfish."

"Oh, come on Miss Lina," Amelia began, amazed at how stubborn her friend was being. "You know you care about Mr. Gourry very much." Lina looked away, snorting softly.

"It doesn't matter what I feel," she grumbled, the blush starting to fade now. "He only sees me as a kid he has to look out for."

"But Miss Lina, how can you be sure of that?" Filia prodded her, picking baby Val up as he reached for her from his place on the floor with his bear. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"You try talking about things like that with that brick headed oaf." Lina shifted uncomfortably, her words biting in an effort to hide the fact that she hadn't so much as tried to for the last two years.

"You shouldn't talk about Mr. Gourry like that when it's obvious you don't mean it, Miss Lina," Amelia scolded her, though she wasn't exactly surprised. Lina had never been comfortable talking about personal stuff. "What if he heard you just now?"

"I call him stuff like that all the time and he doesn't seem to mind," she said dismissively, obviously not concerned about it. "Speaking of the jellyfish, where is he?" He'd been at the window a few minutes ago.

"I think he and Zelgadis went into the sitting room to check on that girl, Claire," Filia said, frowning slightly now that she was thinking of said girl again. "Miss Lina, how can you be sure she's not trying to fool you all by acting like she's got amnesia?"

"Well, I've always prided myself as an excellent judge of character and she just strikes me as a lost little girl," Lina replied, though there was nothing little about the girl's perfect figure. Some women had all the luck. "What really bothers me is Xellos."

"What about him?" Filia asked tightly, letting Val play with the fingers of one hand in an effort to distract herself. No need to get angry when the mazoku wasn't even present.

"The fact he just up and left, that's what." Lina leaned back in her seat, thinking. "Why would he just leave like that after going to so much trouble to get her to Seyruun?"

"Maybe he got called away," Amelia suggested, thinking now as well. "Don't all mazoku have to answer to a lord of some kind?"

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly the one Xellos answers to is the Greater Beast," Lina murmured, rubbing her chin slightly. "Of course, even if we happen to run across the fruitcake again he'll just dodge our questions."

"He is rather infuriating," Filia growled, hating how arrogant the creature was. "I could just…oh, look at me, getting so upset over a mazoku." She took a deep, cleansing breath. She didn't need to get baby Val crying because she'd gotten angry in front of him again. That had happened once before at her shop, when a customer had tried to walk out with a small vase meant for holding flowers without paying for it. She didn't want to see the boy cry ever again as a result.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Filia," Amelia assured her, smiling slightly in encouragement. "Just think of all the fun we're going to have in a few days."

"More like the fun _you're_ going to have," Lina jibbed, poking her friend in the ribs.

"You know you'll be having much more fun at the reception than I will," Amelia shot back, thinking of all the food that Lina and Gourry would be gorging themselves on. "Speaking of which, do you and Gourry have clothes you can wear to the wedding." Lina shook her head.

"No, we don't exactly carry around formal wear during our travels, Amelia," she said, tone a little dry. "We tend to use the space they'd take up for food and treasure we've nabbed."

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that," Amelia began, an impish gleam in her eyes at the thought of finally getting Lina into another dress. "Now won't we?"

"Uh, Amelia, you're kinda creeping me out…" Lina trailed off nervously, not liking the look in her eyes one bit.

"Oh, come now, Miss Lina, don't you want to make me happy?" Amelia asked, pouting slightly. Lina twitched.

"This is blackmail," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the princess in annoyance. Said princess went from pouting to smirking in an instant.

"Well, I did learn from the best."

0o0o0o0o0

Borin stood in the room where all the gifts for the wedding were being kept, having easily gained access as he was captain of the royal guard. Where was it? Where was the gift the red haired she-devil had brought with her? It had to be among the pile somewhere…but where? It couldn't be too hard to find, being the only oversized hunk of rock in the bunch. There was only one problem, apparently.

"It's not here," he growled, clearly frustrated. That meant that the Inverse witch still had it with her. Moving against her openly would be a bad idea, even he knew that. So how to get it from her without starting a fight that he would likely lose? Subterfuge wasn't one of his strong points but…but what other real choice did he have? Time to visit an old friend in the palace dungeons.

A/N: Didn't think I'd forgotten about those guys, did you? Anyway, that's another chapter down and who knows how many more to go. Even I haven't really decided how long I'm going to have this be. As always, let me know what you think, even if you hate it. Though why you'd have read this far while hating it is beyond me. Later!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry for the delay, but I've had other things on my mind lately. Enjoy

Darkness and silence, day in and day out, that's all he had to look forward to. People could be so touchy about breaking the law in a city like Seyruun, it was just appalling. It hadn't even been anything important, just a few minor trinkets from the palace vaults. So what if they had belonged to the late mother of the crown princess? It's not like the woman would be using them at any point in the future. Still, the justice loving prince had sentenced him to twenty years in this dank place for his so called crime. What a waste of his talents. Prince Phil should have taken his offer of service, because now he'd just have to do something nasty once he managed to escape. Such a pity, really, but that was simply the way of things.

A sound drew his attention, a sound that was awful early for mealtime. The footsteps of a man wearing armor, heading for his accommodations could be clearly heard. What could this mean? He never had visitors, after all, so why would they be coming so early? The scraping sound of a key turning in a lock, then the grinding of metal over stone as his cell door opened, the thief blinking in the sudden light.

"Marcus Deland." The guard was cast in shadow from the light at his back, making it hard to discern who he was. The voice sounded awfully familiar, though.

"Captain Borin, is that you? To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Marcus's question was laced with obvious sarcasm, the thief clearly not a huge fan of the captain of the Seyruun Royal Guard.

"Today's your lucky day, maggot…you're about to be pardoned."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina Inverse, scourge of bandits everywhere and accidental (so she claims) destroyer of towns that had no real bearing on the plot, wanted to run screaming in horror…or simply burn down the dress shop. Likely the latter, as she simply didn't do the whole running around like some witless idiot thing. She left that to a certain blond sword slinger.

"I am NOT wearing pink!" She declared forcefully, edging away from the monstrosity that Amelia was holding up to her, frills and bows all over it. Disgusting!

"But, Miss Lina, it would look so good on you," Amelia tried to persuade her, smiling encouragingly. Lina shook her head, backing up as the princess advanced.

"No, forget it, I'll die first!" She absolutely, positively hated anything that had anything even remotely to do with the color pink. She tried to back up further, only to be stopped by Filia, Val currently back at the palace in the care of the resident nanny.

"Oh, Miss Lina, that would look absolutely adorable on you," the dragon gushed, obviously a fan of the color. "You simply _must_ try it on." Amelia advanced further, the two now having the sorceress trapped. So Lina, being who she is, reacted as the situation warranted.

"DIL BRAND!"

0o0o0o0o0

Claire yelped as the palace and half the city shook from some unexplained explosion in the market district. She had been trying to do some reading, wanting to learn all she could about this world she had no idea about because of her lacking memory. She still didn't know what to think of her current situation, given how messed up it was, not to mention Xellos leaving her like that. Though she probably shouldn't be surprised by it anymore, given what Lina and her companions had told her about him. There was another puzzle, the group of misfits that had apparently saved the world on several occasions. Not that she was in any position to point fingers about the whole misfit thing, being one herself. She still had to figure out who she was and what she was going to do with her life. Hence the reason she had been studying, hoping to come across something helpful. Until, of course, that miniature earthquake.

"What's going on out there?" She murmured, closing the book she had been reading and heading to the window, seeing a large plume of smoke rising from the city. "Oh dear!" She headed out of the library, meaning to go and see if she could help somehow. Such a large amount of smoke could only mean something bad had happened, after all. So intent on going to assist was she that she didn't notice a pair of amethyst eyes following her from the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the market district, we find Lina standing amidst the rubble of the late dress shop.

"Oops," she said quietly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. A pile of rubble to her left shifted, then seemingly burst apart as Amelia extricated herself from it, looking quite cross.

"Damn it, Miss Lina, why do you always have to blow things up?" Oh, the princess was seriously pissed off if she, of all people, was swearing. "Do you have any idea the damages we'll have to pay for this? DO YOU?" Lina took a step back, the aura of fire around her friend scaring her just a tad.

"Now, look, it was an accident!" Lina protested defensively, holding up her hands as if to show how harmless she was. Yeah right. "I panic when cornered!"

"I'd call this more than simply panicking," Filia muttered dryly, having just gotten free of the rubble, dusting herself off. "Besides, it was just a dress."

"Just a _dress_? That thing should have been burned to ashes then scattered over four separate bodies of water rather than put on a rack!" Count on Lina to be overdramatic.

"_Miss Lina_." Dragon and sorceress both flinched at the princess's tone. "You're paying for this!"

"I'm WHAT?"

0o0o0o0o0

Marcus frowned, eyeing his mark from a distance. That was the infamous Lina Inverse? That slip of a girl was the renowned Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker? Seriously? This was going to be easier than he had first thought. Stealthily making his way towards her, he used the crowd that had gathered to remain unnoticed, drawing closer and closer to his goal. It'd be like taking candy from a baby.

Oh, how mistaken this poor sap is.

0o0o0o0o0

"I am not paying for something that is _so_ your fault, Amelia!" Lina declared forcefully, getting a little peeved now as well. Parting with money was something Lina Inverse just didn't do.

"How in the name of Cephied is any of this _my_ fault, Miss Lina?" The Seyruun princess ground out from between clenched teeth, obviously not about to accept the blame for this.

"You cornered me with that…that hideous thing!" The sorceress shot back testily, shuddering slightly at the memory of the pink, frilly monster in question.

"It was a DRESS, Miss Lina, a simple dress!" Amelia snapped, going attitude for attitude with her one time idol. Yeah, let's not go into the explanation for that one. Anyway, back on the correct side of the Fourth Wall, a heated argument was still taking place.

"That THING was a travesty; even a blind person could have told you that."

"Please, you two, this isn't the place for an argument," Filia interjected, hoping to forestall any further violence. Just then, a dark shape darted out from the gathered populace that had come to watch the show, plowing into Lina and racing off.

"Hey!" Lina protested, having knocked on her ass. "Watch it, jerk!" Then she frowned, reaching into her cloak. "Gah!"

"What is it?" Filia asked, noticing the sudden stricken expression on Lina's face.

"The present I got for Amelia…it's gone!" She stood up, eyes flashing dangerously. "That guy must have taken it when he knocked me down!" Her hands clenched into tight fists. "Oh, he's _so_ dead when I catch him. Ray Wing!" With that she took to the air, in hot pursuit. Amelia, meanwhile, was left to deal with the irate shopkeeper, vowing to make Lina pay restitution for this new mess.

0o0o0o0o0

Marcus cursed, having just looked over his shoulder to see the red headed squirt flying after him, steadily gaining ground on him despite how fast he was running. Damn that captain for sending him to rob a sorceress! Still, he had a few tricks of his own.

"Multiply," he hissed, tossing down a crystal sphere as he did so. A flash of light emitted from it as it struck the cobblestone street, then suddenly there were five more of him, taking off in different directions. He'd like to see her catch him now.

"Fireball!" The shouted spell was soon followed by the fiery blast that was its signature, immolating one of his doppelgangers…and several poor pedestrians.

"Holy shit, she's nuts!" The thief cried, running faster if it were possible. Another cry and a second mirror image went down, as well as a nearby store front. "What the hell kind of girl is she?" Boom, another was killed. Then another, and another, until only he was left. "Fuck me…"

0o0o0o0o0

"You're going down!" Lina shouted at the fleeing man, energy crackling between her hands. "No one steals from Lina Inverse and gets away with it!" She concentrated, hands stretching out towards him. "Burst Rondo!" The barrage of energy blasts rocketed down towards her prey, Lina grinning with anticipation…only for the spell to be absorbed by something the thief held up in defense. "What? Oh, that's it; he's pushed me too far!" She rolled up her sleeves, about to lay waste to the man…and, well, half the city. That's a small price to catch a thief though, right? "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"

"No, Miss Lina, don't!" Filia cried, having just teleported in behind her, grabbing hold of the fiery tempered young woman and not letting go. "That's too much!"

"Let go of me, Filia, he needs to pay!" She snarled, struggling against the former priestess of the Fire Dragon King's grip. "Just one Dragon Slave, please, that's all it'll take!"

"You'll burn the whole city down doing that," Filia protested, doing her best to keep Lina restrained. Not an easy task, considering how pissed the young woman was. "Calm down, Miss Lina, please!"

0o0o0o0o0

Marcus stared up at the floating pair in shock, feeling suddenly cold inside. That Inverse woman had been about to use the most powerful spell in all of black magic just to kill one person! He needed to get out of the city before the blonde lady lost her grip on the insane midget. Good thing he was a fast runner. Still, what was so important about the rock he had just swiped from her anyway? She obviously was extremely protective of it, after all. Definitely had to get some answers from the good captain once he reached the rendezvous point.

"I'm never stealing from spell flingers again," he vowed, casting a glance backwards once more. Seemed the blonde lady still had Lina Inverse in a headlock. Thank Cephied for small miracles.

0o0o0o0o0

Claire came upon the scene of some sort of catastrophe, people gathered around a pile of rubble she assumed had been a shop at some point, considering all the other shops on the street. Spotting the crown princess coordinating cleanup efforts, she decided to offer her assistance.

"Lady Amelia," she called, getting the woman's attention. "What happened here?" At her question the princess seemed to become mildly depressed.

"Miss Lina happened," she sighed woefully. "Every time she visits Seyruun she ends up blowing something to pieces." Claire frowned, puzzled.

"Why would Miss Lina do this, Lady Amelia?" She asked, clearly shocked. Lina had seemed a decent enough person, after all.

"Just Amelia is fine, Miss Claire," the princess assured her, finding being called "Lady Amelia" a bit stuffy. "And she did this because I wanted her to try on a dress she really didn't like." She sighed again. "I should have known better." Claire looked around, not seeing the sorceress anywhere.

"Did Miss Lina take off?" Obvious question, but still.

"Yes, someone apparently robbed her during the confusion and she chased after him." Another sigh. "I can only imagine the damage she'll cause catching him."

"Oh." Maybe her initial assessment of Lina had been off, to say the least. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Amelia smiled, apparently grateful for the offer.

"Thank you, Miss Claire, but I couldn't ask you to trouble yourself with this," the princess replied, looking around at the mess as she did so. "You're my guest, after all, and it would be rude of me to put you to work."

"No, I…" Claire froze up, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. "What's…?" Her vision became distorted and fuzzy, darkness creeping in around the edges.

"Miss Claire, what's wrong?"

0o0o0o0o0

"You didn't have to strike me, Miss Lina," Filia snapped, now sporting a nice bruise over her left eye from an elbow to the face. Lina huffed, still thoroughly pissed off, the pair making their way back towards Amelia at the moment.

"It's your fault for stopping me, Filia," the pint sized sorceress told her, her tone rather spiteful. "I could have caught that guy if you hadn't interfered!"

"If I hadn't interfered you would have turned the entire residential area to cinders!" Filia was quick to point out, unable to fathom her friend sometimes.

"Details," Lina said nonchalantly, lacing her fingers behind her head. "He would have been caught, wouldn't he?"

"And you'd be in the dungeon with him for mass destruction of property and wrongful deaths."

"Hmph." It was clear the argument was lost on the red haired demoness in human clothing. "Anyway, we should see-Claire!" Filia blinked.

"What about Miss Claire?" She asked, thrown by the sudden change in the sorceress. Then she saw it too. Claire was currently out cold, Amelia cradling the young woman in her lap.

"Miss Lina, Miss Filia, thank goodness!" She was obviously relieved to see them back. "I can't make Miss Claire wake up." Filia immediately knelt down by them, hands coming up to hover over the unconscious girl, glowing with a soft white light. Lina watched in silence, a little worried about her. They'd only just met but Claire seemed so…innocent, child-like at times even.

"What's wrong with her, Filia?" She asked after the dragon was finished with her diagnostic spell.

"I…I don't know, Miss Lina," she replied, expression conveying worry and confusion. "I can't find anything wrong with her but she's still unconscious." Lina crossed her arms over her chest, thinking hard.

"Could you try a Recovery spell?" She inquired, the dragon looking thoughtful for a moment.

"It's worth a try." She stretched out her hands over Claire once more, eyes closed in concentration. "Recove…" All three of them gasped when the girl simply vanished.

"My, my, my, how lovely to see you all again," a familiar voice called down to them, Lina turning to glare at the figure standing on a nearby rooftop.

"Xellos, what the hell? Give back Claire right now!" Indeed, the raven haired woman was tucked under the trickster's left arm, hanging limply despite being jostled so much. Xellos put on his usual Cheshire cat grin.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lina, but I simply can't do that," he told her, though it was clear from his tone he was anything but sorry at the moment.

"What do you want with her, you damned namagomi?" Filia snarled, grabbing her mace as she turned on him, ready to strike him down with it.

"Well by now you should know my answer to such silly questions." He held up a lone finger, wagging it back and forth in a chiding manner. "That is a secret." Amelia stood, raising a hand, energy gathering in her palm.

"Wretched villain, your soul is beyond redemption; prepare to feel the Hammer of Justice!" That's definitely Amelia for you.

"Amelia, wait, you'll hit Claire!" Lina stopped her, hand closing over the justice loving princess's wrist. Xellos chuckled.

"I never knew you could be such a soft touch, Miss Lina," he said, evidently amused. "What with your penchant for mass destruction and all."

"I'm not just going to sit back and let you take her, either, Xellos," Lina informed him, ready to fight if need be.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Miss Lina." The General-Priest leveled his staff their way, the red orb that crowned it glowing malevolently. "Till now I've enjoyed playing with you all, making you dance to my tune, but times change. If you try to stop me, I'll be forced to retaliate with extreme prejudice." Lina stiffened, knowing how powerful he was. They'd need Gourry and Zelgadis in order to take him on. Right now, though, the mazoku would have little trouble taking them all out. "What's it going to be, Lina?"

"You won't get away with this, you know." She wished she felt as confident as she sounded at the moment. His grin turned into a smirk.

"I'm sure." His tone was rather dry. "Till we meet again, Lina." Then he was gone, taking Claire with him.

"What are you going to do, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked, hoping that the sorceress had some plan in mind. Lina sighed, looking down at the broken stones of the street.

"Right now there's little I can do." They couldn't exactly follow him, since the only one of them that could teleport was Filia. Sure the dragon could take a group with her, but not as far as Xellos was likely going. "Don't worry, Amelia, just concentrate on the wedding for now."

"But what about Miss Claire?" Filia asked, worried as well. "Who knows what that filthy mazoku will do to her?" Lina turned away, knowing Claire's fate didn't look very good at the moment.

"If he wanted her dead she would be already." There was at least that much to consider. "And it's not like I don't know where he's going." She looked off into the distance, frowning darkly. "I just hope she'll be alright."

0o0o0o0o0

Claire awoke to a splitting headache and cold stone underneath beneath her, the young woman face down on what seemed to be the floor.

"Where am I?" She groaned, struggling up to her hands and knees. The room went in and out of focus, what she saw of it depicting a grand hall of some sort, torches flickering in sconces on the walls, tapestries of times long past on the walls. Ahead of her was a throne on which sat one of the most beautiful women she'd seen thus far, with long, flowing hair the color of the sun and wearing a rather revealing white dress with matching strapped heels, golden braces around her wrists and ankles, a similar collar around her neck. In one delicate hand was a cigarette holder, the cancer stick it held smoldering dully.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up." Even her voice was beautiful, though in a cold, slightly frightening way. "Welcome, Claire, to my home." She smirked, reminding Claire oddly of Xellos. "I appreciate the gesture, but prostrating yourself before me is not required, at least not at this time. You are my guest, after all." Claire managed to get up, understandably nervous.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but…who are you?" She asked, her unease making her query quiet and hesitant. The smirk turned into a smile, the golden haired goddess before her apparently pleased by the question.

"Me? Why I am Zelas Metallium, Master of Wolfpack Island and subordinate of the dark lord Shabranigdo himself."

A/N: yeah I'm being mean and leaving it there, terrible as I am. Just a note, I used a fan drawn picture of Zelas in order to describe her, so any inaccuracies are not intentional. Same goes for her attitude, as I haven't read the novels so I didn't get any idea of what she's like from the time she appears in them. I only know that much because it was discussed under said picture in deviantart. Anyway, there it is, hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it seemed a little rushed though. I just wanted to get it out there and I don't know how to make it seem not rushed, so feel free to gripe.


	9. Chapter 8

OOC: and now, finally, the continuation

Claire stared at the woman, no, monster wearing the face of a woman in front of her. From what Xellos had said, this was one of the five servants created by Shabranigdo. Which also meant she was now in the presence of one of the most powerful beings on the planet, and, lest we forget, one of the most evil as well.

"What do you want from me?" She managed to ask finally, her voice quivering slightly with the terror that had struck after the Greater Beast had introduced herself. The mazoku lord smiled, apparently pleased by something.

"Such fear of me...simply delicious." Oh, right, they fed on negative emotions. So, not only would she be tortured and killed, she'd be eaten to boot. Figuratively, anyway. "And Xellos wasn't exaggerating when he described you, either." The mazoku smirked. "No expenses spared, apparently." Claire's fear gave way to confusion at this remark.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked warily, not liking the gleam in the monster's eyes. "Why was I brought here?" Her questions turned the smirk into a slight frown.

"People are so impatient these days," Zelas murmured, sounding slightly irritated. "But I suppose that's just the way things are. As for why you're here...I'm bored." This earned her a blank stare, so the Greater Beast decided to elaborate. "You see, I have existed since...well, let's just say I've been around a long time and leave it at that. Over the passing centuries, one must constantly search for new things to occupy one's self with." One delicate seeming digit pointed Claire's way. "You have caught my interest, dear child." Claire's fear was suddenly back full force.

"W-why are y-you interested i-in me?" One could safely assume that drawing the attention of a a being such as Zelas went under the "Very Bad Things" file catagory. Zelas smiled again, the expression positively predatory.

"Because, dear girl, I haven't seen one of your kind in ages." Zelas stepped closer to the trembling girl, taking chin in hand to turn her face from side to side. Claire tried to pull back, but the mazoku's grip was like iron. "Nor such a fine specimen, either. Human mage craft has certainly improved, at least as in this area." Claire's confusion continued to grow as Zelas spoke. "Soft, pliant skin," the monster went on analytically, the hand holding the girl's jaw moving up her cheek and towards her hairline. "Beautiful, silky hair...yes, definitely no expenses spared with you." Claire tried pulling away again, only to cry out in pain as the hand in her hair tightened into a fist.

"What do you want from me?" The girl asked, wincing as she inadvertantly pulled against Zelas's grasp. "Why do you keep talking about me like...like I'm a thing?" Even though she asked, Claire was starting to think she'd be better off staying ignorant, if the anticipatory look in the mazoku lord's eyes was anything to go by.

"Why, that's because you are, Claire," Zelas whispered, leaning in close. "You are a homunculus." She smiled again, lips practically against the young woman's ear now. "Would you like me to prove it to you, dear child?" Claire tried to shake her head, only to wince again.

"N-no, please," she pleaded, voice barely louder than a murmur. She looked down as something pressed against her stomach, the object in question the tip of Zelas's free index finger.

"Oh, but I want you to know for certain what you are," Zelas murmured, digging her nail into the cloth of Claire's shirt. "I can't have my new pet ignorant of what she is, now can I?" She made it sound like she'd be doing her a favor. "It will only hurt for a moment." It was all claire could do not to start screaming after that, as Zelas was now literally pushing her finger into the girl's stomach, causing pain to flare throughout her belly.

"S-stop." Her plea was little more than a strangled gasp. Zelas cooed to her soothingly, like some horrid mother trying to assure the child she was beating that it was for his/her own good. More likely she was loving every second of her pain. Through eyes blurred by tears, Claire saw the finger withdraw...and even with her hole-ridden memory she knew something was wrong. Zelas's finger should have been dripping red with blood, yet instead it was covered in some golden-yellow fluid she couldn't identify.

"Do you know what this is, sweet Claire?" The Greater Beast asked, obviously not expecting an answer as she went on. "This is a fluid mages call amber, for its color." A soft snort of amusement followed. "Such a lack of imagination...anyway, this substance is used in the creation of artificial beings." She fixed Claire with a pointed stare. "Like you, for instance." She let her go, the now proven homunculus falling to her knees, arms curling protectively over her stomach.

"I..." She couldn't find the words. What did one say after learning they were merely a thing, an artificial construct made in a lab by some mage for experimentation or perhaps worse. Naturally, her mind had trouble processing this ugly truth. It certainly explained her lack of memory, though, as well as the priest's reaction to the failed attempt to retrieve what wasn't there in the first place. Her mind simply couldn't handle it, blackness soon eating at her vision, tinged with a bloody shade of red.

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos suddenly found himself stumbling as something caused the entire palace to shake as if struck by a Dragon Slave. Wait, a Dragon Slave would've done more than make it shake, but the author digresses. Moving on, the general-priest, after regaining his balance, ported to the source of the disturbance...only to find himself surrounded by smoke. Now, as he was an astral being and didn't have to breath, this normally wouldn't bother him, but it did make seeing with his physical eyes a tad difficult.

"Ah, Xellos." Apparently he'd ported into the throne room. "Be a dear and open the doors." Doing as instructed, he phased himself out into the hall, letting the room air out a bit. Several minutes passed before most of human-level visibility returned, the mazoku stepping inside to inspect the damage.

"My, my," he murmured, eyes opening partially as he looked around. The far walls were scorched as if by an intense flame, while the center of the room was...littered in rubble from the partially collapsed ceiling. Standing in the midst of it all was his creator, slightly singed and covered in soot but none the worse for wear, with Claire lying unconscious, or dead, at her feet. Deciding to stop his gawking, the trickster stepped forward. "My Lord, what happened here?"

"Oh, nothing much," she began crossly, attempting to dust herself off as she spoke, "just your new friend blowing up in my face." Xellos blinked, then suddenly adopted his usual, smiling expression.

"Oh, dear, was there a lot of heat and red light?" He asked, apparently amused by it all. Zelas shot him a warning look.

"You knew she could do this and neglected to mention it to me?" She asked, giving up on the soot. "You better have a good explanation for withholding such information, Xellos."

"Well, I simply didn't want to ruin the surprise," he replied smoothly, the careless smile turning slightly sinister. "I told you she was interesting, didn't I?" Zelas looked down at the girl in question, her frown lifting just enough to be a very slight smile.

"Yes, you did at that."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina and Gourry were currently in the palace gardens, the swordsman seated on a bench while the sorceress paced nearby, wearing a groove in the flagstones beneath her feet.

"First that thief steals the pressent we got for Zel and Amelia, then Xellos shows up and kidnaps Claire!" Lina exclaimed, clearly pissed off by these events. "Oh, why does the universe have it out for me?" Gourry rolled his eyes at this.

"Considering it was Claire that was kidnapped, I think you're being a little overdramatic," he remarked, tensing slightly when she rounded on him, giving him her best glare.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot," she growled, more than willing to make him the target of her anger. "I meant that not only do I have to either get the jewel back or get the happy couple a new gift, but now I have to launch a suicidal rescue mission to Wolfpack Island, of all the damnable places!" The swordsman tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What's Wolfpack Island?" For once he couldn't be blamed for his ignorance, as it wasn't a commonly known place. So, Lina sat on the bench across the path from him, entering lecture mode.

"Wolfpack Island is a place far to the south, home to a rumored host of lesser demons, demonic beasts and lesser mazoku, all in service to the island's master."

"And, who's that?" Gourry felt compelled to ask, sitting forward slightly.

"Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, one of the five mazoku lords created by Shabranigdo millenia ago." Lina closed her eyes, sighing wearily. "Not someone we really want to go up against."

"But if we don't. something really bad will happen to Claire, right?" Trust Gourry to sum something up in the simplest terms. "So we can't just sit here."

"No, we can't." The sorceress rubbed her temples in order to stave off a headache. "I hate being so nice." Gourry looked away, displaying some rare wisdom by keeping his mouth shut. "And that means we'll miss the wedding, too."

"What makes you say that, Miss Lina?" Two guesses, first doesn't count.

"Amelia?" Lina looked up, seeing that the princess in question had joined them, along with her husband to be, both dressed in their traveling garments. "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Miss Claire was a guest under my protection, so it is my duty as Crown Princess, and a Champion of Justice, to go and rescue her from the evil forces that have taken her captive!" Okay, so maybe the justice freak was still in there.

"And I sure as hell won't let her go alone," Zelgadis added, hand resting on the pummel of his sword. "Something is very off about all of this, and I intend to find out."

"But, what about the wedding?" Gourry asked, standing to face them. "You guys are getting married the day after tomorrow, right?"

"I'm sure Daddy will understand, Mr. Gourry," Amelia assured him, smiling slightly. "Besides, this way I can have one last adventure before I'll have to attend to my duties as princess." Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis all had a sweat-drop moment.

"Amelia, this isn't going to be some walk in the park," Lina began sternly, standing as well. "Zelas is one of the more powerful lords." She shook her head slightly. "She'll make Gaav look like a candystriper."

"Miss Lina, you're not talking me out of this," Amelia told her, a tone of finality to her words. "Claire is in danger, we have to help her no matter what."

"But we hardly know her," Lina pointed out, the hypocrite. "Do you really want to risk your life for someone we just met?"

"Lina, isn't that what we were going to-oof!" Gourry soon found an elbow in his ribs before he could finish. Zelgadis snorted softly in amusement.

"Come on, Lina, I heard the two of you talking about going on a rescue mission." He tugged on an earlobe. "These do more than frame my face, after all." His expression turned grim. "Though, frankly, I don't like our chances."

"Right, so you guys should stay here and-"

"No, Miss Lina, we won't," Amelia interjected sharply, eyes filled with determination. "Besides, you need a ship that can handle the rough seas to the south, and who better to provide one than the Seyruun Expiditionary League*?"

"Looks like they won't take no for an answer, Lina," Gourry murmured, pointing out the obvious. "Besides, four is better than two when it comes to odds." The sorceress sighed again, giving up.

"Fine, but even together we'll stand little chance of beating Zelas, even if we somehow manage to catch her off guard."

"But, Miss Lina, what mazoku could possibly stand against the might of a justice loving heart?" Amelia asked, smiling in a bright and confident manner. (Seriously, who else would say something so bloody cheesy?)

"Yeah, anyway, we should probably start on our preparations for the trip," Lina said, blatantly ignoring the question.

"We should also tell Filia what we're planning on doing," Zelgadis pointed out, looking up at the castle. "She's probably wondering what we're up to out here."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Lina murmured, getting to her feet once more. "I was really hoping to just enjoy the wedding, and the banquet, but the gods really seem to hate me...oh, well."

0o0o0o0o0

"...so, you're all planning on raiding Wolfpack Island with the intention of rescuing Claire?" Filia asked to confirm what they'd just told her. "I wish I could come with you, but I can't just dump off little Val with Jillas and Gravos." The two of them could barely mind the store, let alone a toddler. "I wonder if this has anything to do with what the Elders were talking about?" Lina snorted derisively.

"Those idiots couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag," the sorceress spat, clearly no love lost between her and the old dragons. "I doubt this is what they meant, anyway."

"Well, I guess I can only wish you all good fortune," the dragoness murmured, clearly displeased by the fact she wouldn't be able to help.

"Don't worry, Miss Filia, we'll be fine," Amelia assured her, giving her a friendly smile. "After all, it'll only take one verse of 'Life is Wonderful' for them to be begging for mercy." Zelgadis and LIna shared a look, as if to ask one another if the princess was serious. Unfortunately it was entirely likely that she was.

"I was wondering something," Gourry suddenly spoke up, drawing the gaze of his friends. "Why would Xellos kidnap Claire? I mean, even if she has amnesia, she's just another girl, right?" This caused Lina and Zelgadis to share another look, though for an entirely different reason.

"Actually, I...sensed something off about her the moment she arrived," Zelgadis mentioned, deciding to leave out the fact he'd smelled it more than sensed it. "Under the traces left by contact with Xellos, there was something else."

"Like what, Zelgadis?" Filia asked, obviously curious. The chimera sighed, trying to come up with a way to explain it without creeping them out.

"There was a...newness to her." He really didn't know how else to put it. "Like she hadn't been around very long at all."

"How do you figure that?" Gourry questioned him, unsurprisingly confused. This time, however, he wasn't alone.

"What do you mean 'newness'?" Amelia frowned slightly. "She looked around seventeen, maybe eighteen years old."

"I know, but still...I saw her hands." More confusion, causing him to elaborate further. "No calluses."

"None at all?" Even Gourry found this fact very strange, it seemed. "What, was she living in a bubble all this time?"

"Maybe," Lina conceded, as with magic it could be possible, "but I don't think that's it." She shook her head. "Look, while puzzling, we don't have time for any of this."

"Miss Lina's right, we have to go rescue Claire," Amelia agreed, face set with determination. "I'll talk to Daddy about the ship and supplies."

"Great," Lina said, smiling slightly. Hey, free food was always good. "Once we're ready to sail it's straight to Wolfpack Island!"

0o0o0o0o0

Claire groaned softly, finally stirring from the darkness of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, finding herself in a small room with only a bed with a locked door opposite it. Well, she assumed it was locked, given that she was a prisoner of monsters. Still, it was puzzling. Why was she still alive? Then she remembered, looking down to see a bandage covering the hole made by Zelas, her shirt lying folded at the foot of the bed, leaving her in only the bindings for her breasts. Stranger still, though, was the fact she wasn't chained. But, then, given who her captors were they likely weren't at all worried about her escaping.

She shivered, pulling on her shirt with a wince as the movement pulled at the wound on her abdomen. Zelas had called her "pet". So, given this remembered knowledge, she'd likely be kept for amusement until the mazoku grew tired of her and did away with her. It was odd. Despite this knowledge she couldn't bring herself to care. After all, she wasn't really alive. She was a thing, a doll made to be used and thrown away. No one would miss her or mourn her passing. She curled up near the headboard, closing her eyes and sinking further into despair. She was going to die, horribly, yet she couldn't even feel afraid anymore. There was no hope for a thing like her, after all.

0o0o0o0o0

Marcus sighed wearily, finally arriving at the assigned meeting point. A small shack in the middle of the woods...how cliche. Shaking off his tiredness, he stepped inside, not surprised to find Captain Borin seated in a chair by the hearth.

"Do you have it?" The Seyruun captain asked gruffly, getting right to buisiness. Marcus held up the crystal for him to see.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," he replied, setting it on the nearby table. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a long vacation." He turned to leave, only to find his way blocked by an elven woman in dark robes.

"Oh, I'm afraid we can't just let you go, Marcus," Borin began, getting up from his seat. "You could get caught by that Dragon Spooking bitch, after all."

"So, you'll have to die," the elf woman said, holding up her left hand. "Digger Bolt." The blast of magical lightning struck the thief full in the chest, blasting him into the far wall, killing him almost instantly.

"Nice work, Borin, Teliel," murmured their compatriot, Victor, as he stepped seemingly from thin air. "We are now one step closer to achieving our goals."

A/N: and that's that. Sorry for the abysmally long delay, but...well, I really don't have an excuse. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise not to take nearly a year for my next update. Laters!

*I figure it was founded after the barrier fell, what with the expedition to the world beyond and all


	10. Chapter 9

Lina stared at the ship Phil had loaned them, frowning as she thought over their next move. She knew, almost certainly, that Claire would be on Wolfpack Island. There was one tiny problem, though. No one knew where said island was, at least not anyone still alive. A monster would, obviously, but the chances of finding one, let alone one chatty enough to reveal the location, were in the negatives. Scrying the island was also out, as she doubted that it would be unprotected. It was truly unfortunate that Filia couldn't come with them, as she would have been very useful as a forward scout of sorts, flying ahead and around the ship in search of the island.

"Damn it," she cursed, clearly displeased. "Just what are we supposed to do now?" She murmured, not really wanting anyone to overhear. Wouldn't do to have her companions hear her and learn she was practically whistling in the dark. She supposed they could make use of the spells Ray Wing and Levitate to scout a bit, but that would be risky buisiness. If one of them, say, ran out of energy before they could get back to the ship they would probably drown, too tired from the continual use of magic to even swim. Still, they couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

"Hey, Lina!" Came the ever familiar voice of Gourry calling to her, the sorceress turning to face him. The swordsman was currently hefting a semi-large box with one arm, his brute strength coming into play yet again. He gave her a short wave with his free hand before walking down the dock towards her, smiling in his typical carefree way. Perhaps ignorance truly was bliss.

"What's up, Gourry?" Lina inquired, arching an eyebrow at him in curiousity. "We'ren't you helping to load the ship?" It should have been fairly obvious, what with the box, but she figured it would be prudent to ask anyway.

"Yeah, I was," he confirmed, shifting the crate a bit so he was more comfortable carrying it. "Then I saw you standing out here, spacing out, and thought I should check on you." Lina blinked, having almost forgotten that he could be thoughtful every once in awhile.

"Thanks, Gourry, but I'm fine," she told him, smiling up at him ever so slightly. She was actually sort of touched. "Just thinking is all."

"Well, okay, if you say so." He half turned toward the direction of the gangplank. "Don't worry, Lina, we'll find Claire, kick some ass and make it back to Seyruun in no time." He even went so far as to give her a thumbs up. This caused Lina's smile to widen a touch.

"Of course we will," she agreed, though she was sure it wouldn't be as easy as his words made it out to be. "By the way, what's in the crate?" She asked, pointing to it for emphasis. Gourry looked at it out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, Zelgadis said it was a bunch of 'delicate equipment that will break if you drop it'." His impression of the normally moody chimera was spot on. "I don't know what exactly, though." Lina's smile turned into a delicate frown as she thought about what it could be.

"Well, I'd say it's his mapping equipment, but the crate's too large for just that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, you should get it on board...gently." He gave her a semi-salute.

"Right!" Then he began heading for the gangplank. "See you on board, Lina." The sorceress waved despite his back being turned, her frown deepening.

"Be careful, you big jellyfish," she murmured softly, worry seeping into her voice. Not only would there be danger once they reached the island but also at sea. Storms, pirates and even sea monsters were a constant threat for anyone that dared sail out of sight of land. Knowing Gourry he'd do something reckless in order to keep her from having to face the danger herself, even though she was more than capable of handling it. Damned guardian bullshit, always making the swordsman do something stupid. Wait, that was just Gourry being himself. Her gaze turned back to the ship, where Amelia was speaking with the captain and Zelgadis over a map, the three figures likely discussing the voyage ahead. The captain was a woman, surprisingly. Not to say women couldn't be ship captains, or anything sexist like that, but not many wanted to be. Having to lead a bunch of ornery, crusty sailors on voyages that could last months wasn't easy. She was likely one tough lady, which Lina could greatly appreciate. The sorceress only hoped she was up to the challenge that lay in reaching their destination.

0o0o0o0o0

"My lady, I understand that this is urgent," Captain Valeria Morgan began, currently looking down at the map spread out over and empty shipping crate between them, "but we can't be hasty about this." She pointed to the section of the map that made up the southern waters that they would be sailing into, which was a lot of area to cover. "Without a heading we could spend months searching for this island of yours and never find it out there." The captain was a tall woman, around 5'1o, with short black hair and steel grey eyes, all corded, wiry muscle and no slouch with a cutless. Pirates were still a threat, after all. She wore a dark blue, unbottoned vest over a white, loose, billowy long sleeved shirt, and a sash around her middle a shade lighter than her shirt. Add to this her black slacks and knee high boots that looked like they were made for ass kicking and she looked every inch the sailor...which was good, because she was. Anyway...where were we?

"I understand that, Captain Morgan," Amelia replied, knowing that she was right. "The problem is that, despite that, we have to go as soon as possible because a life is at stake." The captain nodded.

"And I know that, but what are the chances of us reaching this person in time to save their life?" She asked, crossing her arms under her breasts. "We could end up saving a corpse." This was a perfectly logical argument but Amelia had that look in her eyes again. You know, the one she gets before talking about Justice?

"But we can't simply just leave Miss Claire to die!" The princess percisted, fire almost literally burning in her eyes. "A true Champion of Justice never backs down, no matter the odds!" Que the sweat-drop appearing on the back of Valeria's head as she glanced at Zelgadis, the masked and hooded man simply shrugging.

"Listen, Princess Amelia, we can't just sail out there blind." She had to be made to see the danger in this venture. "I've heard of Wolfpack Island, sure. Any captain worth their salt has at some point." The captain shook her head slightly. "But none of them, including me, have any idea where it is." An idea came to her. "Maybe if you sent out a fleet instead of just one ship-"

"Unfortunately, that's not possible," Zelgadis interrupted politely, wishing otherwise. "There are rumors of disquiet among Seyruun's neighbors, the sort that point in the direction of enventual hostilities." He glanced toward the port town they were docked at. "While there's no proof or any sign of just who it is that's building up forces, the crown prince can't take any chances."

"Exactly, so Daddy can't spare any military vessels right now," Amelia added, laying her hands on the map. "The only ones available are merchant ships, like yours." She looked down at the map, frowning as she did so. "I know it's dangerous and I'm sorry we're dragging you into this, Captain Morgan, but we can't simply abandon Miss Claire to the fate she'll meet at the hands of the beasts that hold her captive." Valeria sighed in resignation.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point." It wasn't like she could refuse an order from her employer, Seyruun and, by extention, Princess Amelia. Contracts were a bitch that way. "Once all the supplies are loaded we'll set sail...and may Ceified have mercy on us all."

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a late guest was arriving in Seyruun, having been tied up taking care of personal buisiness. Mainly visiting the grave of her father in Sairaag. So, there Sylphiel was, standing in the palace courtyard, finding herself curious as to why so many soldiers were present. Seyruun wasn't exactly known for such a show of force, after all, not unless there was some kind of threat on the horizen. So, with a sense of trepidation knawing at her heart, the shrine maiden headed for the gates. She wasn't all that surprised to see extra guards inside, not after the scene outside anyway. What was surprising was the lack of signs they were preparing for the wedding of Amelia and Zelgadis.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" A servant asked, seeing her just standing there by the entrance. Sylphiel smiled at the young man in question, relieved.

"Yes, I was invited by the Princess to attend her wedding," she replied, holding up her invitation. The servant looked troubled by this.

"Oh, well...please follow me." With that he started off towards the throne room, if the maiden wasn't mistaken. Once inside the servant bowed toward the throne, where by stood Prince Philionel and his brother Christopher, conferring over something she couldn't quite make out. "Excuse me, your Highness, but this is one of Princess Amelia's guests for the wedding." The prince and his brother turned to regard her, the servant soon dismissed.

"You're Miss Sylphiel, right?" Phil asked, beckoning her to come closer. "Yes, I remember you from that unfortunate buisiness in Sairaag a few years back." The dark haired maiden nodded, bowing once at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne.

"I'm honored that you remember me, my lord," she said politely as she straightened back up. "I thank you for the aid you provided to us during that troubled time."

"Oh, please, don't be so formal," Phil urged her, smiling warmly. The expression didn't quite suit his features, but that mattered little. "Just call me Phil, or Prince Phil if you really have to." Sylphiel smiled in return, Christopher taking this moment to excuse himself.

"Thank you, Prince Phil." She looked around. "So, what is going on, if I may ask?"

"Well, unfortunately, the wedding has been postponed."

"...pardon?"

0o0o0o0o0

In another part of the castle, we find the shady captain of the guard in the chamber that was the center of the white magic array that made of Seyruun city, frowning as his elven associate poked around the place.

"If we're caught in here we'll be in deep shit," Borin groussed, slightly nervous even if it didn't quite show. The sorceress scoffed at his words.

"Don't be such a pussy," Teliel sneered, passing a hand over the seal set in the floor, the lines glowing faintly as she did so. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Why did Victor want us down here in the first place?" He asked, more than a little curious. The elf pulled out a sheet of paper on which was written a magical formula of some sort.

"Unfortunately the seal that protects your precious city would cancel out what he has in mind," she told him, laying the parchment down in the seal's exact center. "We're here to...weaken it." Borin's frown deepened.

"That would put the whole city at risk if we're attacked," he protested, clearly not a happy camper at hearing that. He may be a toad but he still loves his country.

"It's only temporary," Telial lied easily, raising her hands over the seal and parchment. "Now shut up so I can work." She began to chant in a low voice, the words sounding vile even though Borin couldn't quite make them out. He didn't like this, not one little bit.

0o0o0o0o0

Victor stood in the cabin that Marcus had killed in, the body long since incinerated, a clear orb held in his hands. Murmuring an incantation it began to glow with a soft blue light.

"All goes as planned, my lord," he intoned after a moment. "The crystal is ours and my agents work to weaken Seyruun's defenses even as I speak." The orb's glow brightened for several sexonds. "No, the Inverse woman and her companions have since left the city, apparently to rescue a new friend of sorts." Another pulse. "The woman in question, Claire, was taken by the one known as Xellos, my lord." Several pulses in rapid succession. "Yes, lord, that is correct." A pause, then it brightened for a moment. "It shall be as you desire, as always." With that the glow faded, Victor placing it within his cloak. "Seyruun shall be the first to fall, as you command." With that he phased out, the dust disturbed by the energy invoked the only sign he'd been there in the first place.

0o0o0o0o0

"...and so Lady Lina and the others are now on their way south in order to save Claire," Phil finished explaining, now seated on his throne. "I worry about Amelia's safety of course, but I just can't seem to deny her thirst for Justice."

"I see," Sylphiel murmured, deep in thought. That meant Sir Gourry was also going to Wolfpack Island, which was probably one of the most dangerous places on the planet. "I have to go catch up with them." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait, Miss Sylphiel, you'll never make it before they set sail," the prince told her, causing the shrine maiden to stop in her tracks. "Besides, my daughter and the others are more than capable of handling themselves."

"But I can't just sit here while Sir Gourry and the others head into danger," she protested, more than a little worried. Mostly about Gourry, but more on that some other time. Phil nodded in understanding.

"Still, there is little you can do at this point." He sighed softly. "I myself wish that I could have gone with them, as Claire seemed a sweet girl undeserving of whatever fate the mazoku have in mind for her." He seemed older all of a sudden. "Unfortunately I have my duty to the kingdom to consider, first and foremost." Sylphiel's expression softened at this. She wasn't the only one frustrated by the inability to act, it seemed.

"You're probably right, Prince Philionel," she began, forgetting his request to be called Phil for a moment. "Still, I wish there was something we could do."

"We can pray and hope that-" There was a low rumble from deep within the palace. "What the devil was that?" Another rumble, louder this time, and the whole city glowed with a horrid red light.

0o0o0o0o0

"It is done!" Teliel grinned widely in triumph, sweat dripping from her brow from the toll taken on her by the spell she had woven. Borin took a step towards her, suddenly having a horrible feeling settle in the pit of his gut.

"What have you done?" He demanded, the red glow only just starting to fade. The elven woman turned to face him, her grin turning to a predatory smile.

"What my master has bid me to, dear fool," she replied, raising a hand crackling with energy and pointing it at him. "Thank you for all your help."

"You bitch!" He snarled, lunging at her...only to be blasted back by a bolt of searing light, his armor blackened and his flesh smoldering. Teliel spat on his corpse.

"Stupid man," she muttered in disgust, kicking him in the head even though he was beyond feeling. "Though I suppose you did serve your purpose." With one last kick she headed for the exit, incinerating the parchment that held the magical formula as she passed it. Wouldn't want them undoing all her hard work, after all.

0o0o0o0o0

The head of the Mage Corp came dashing into the throne room, looking frightfully pale as he came to a stop before Phil and Sylphiel.

"My lord, the barrier has fallen and we are vulnerable to magical attack!" He cried, evidently more than a little panicked. Phil scowled at this bit of news.

"Calm yourself, man," he ordered, settling into his role as prince once more. "Summon up the rest of the Corp and have the soldiers man the walls immediately. We could be under attack even as we speak." The man bowed to the unibrowed prince, then ran out. "How could this happen?"

"My lord, what's going on?" Sylphiel asked, getting worried herself. Phil turned to face her, his expression grim.

"Normally Seyruun is protected by a white magic barrier, able to stop all conventional spell attacks and weakening any mazoku that happen to enter its borders," he explained, eyes moving towards one of the windows set high on the walls. "But, if it is indeed down, we're open to anyone that wants to attack us."

"Then what can we do?" Sylphiel inquired softly, gripping her rod tightly in her hands, having summoned it once the red light appeared.

"we can prepare for the worst and believe in the might of my people," Phil replied, determination in his eyes. "would you be willing to lend us a hand, Miss Sylphiel?" The shrine maiden nodded, looking equally determined.

"Of course, Prince Philionel."

"Please, I told you to call me Phil."

0o0o0o0o0

Amelia stared back at the steadily fading line representing the mainland from the aft of the ship, an ominous feeling gripping her heart. Zelgadis, sensing that she was troubled, moved to join her.

"What is it, Amelia?" He asked softly, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. The princess glanced at him before returning her gaze to the barely visible shore.

"I don't know," she replied, tone subdued. "I just suddenly have this horrible feeling, that's all." Zelgadis arched an eyebrow at this.

"That's all, huh?" He shook his head slightly, leaning against the rail afterwards. "Sounds more serious than what you're saying to me." Amelia turned to face him, frowning slightly.

"I'm not leaving anything out, Zelgadis," she told him, though the feeling wouldn't let up. "I just feel that Daddy's in danger somehow." The chimera smiled reassuringly.

"Your father is a strong ruler and an even stronger man." Both hands came to rest on her shoulders then. "If anything happens he can more than handle it." This made her smile a little.

"You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better." The smile widened a touch. "Thank you." Zelgadis smiled in return.

"My pleasure, princess." That said he pulled her into a gentle embrace, eyes turning back to the mainland. What he didn't say was that he had felt something moments before, a terrible shift in the air coming from the direction of Seyruun. He'd meant what he'd said, however. Surely Phil could handle anything thrown his way.

0o0o0o0o0

She'd been poked, prodded, cut, jabbed with needles and shocked...and that was only to name a few. Claire was once again in her room/cell, having just come from a battery of tests done by some twisted little man, under the orders of Zelas, to see how exactly she'd been designed. Apprently she was tough and healed more quickly than humans did. Destructive magic also had an interesting effect on her. Shamanistic magic harmed her, but for some reason black magic cast in her presence made her feel almost ill, as well as hurting her. This information seemed to intrigue the Greater Beast, not that the homunculus cared what interested the mazoku lord these days. Only that it usually meant she'd likeyl be in pain again soon. The longer she was in the "care" of Zelas, the more she felt that she was doomed to live an agonozing life. If it could be called living. Despite her general feeling of not caring if she lived, she found she didn't want to die, either. So she played the games set before her, danced to the tune played...and hated it and herself all the more. She felt so pathetic. If only there was some way to get free of them.

"Not bloody likely," she muttered, voice sounding hoarse from screaming. The freak hadn't been gentle in testing her, after all. "Face it, Claire, you're-" Suddenly she found herself unable to speak, feeling as something was making a fist inside her chest and squeezing something vital in the process. Then it passed and she felt...great, as a matter of fact, better than since before she arrived here. She felt as if she could fly, of all the impossible things. Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving her feeling tired and dreadfully depressed. Little did Claire realize that, for the short span of time the feeling had been with her, her eyes had turned as red as freshly spilled blood.

A/N: and there we are, another one down. Feel free to share any thoughts, opinions or theories regarding the story you might have and, if you really liked it, review. Laters.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, let's get the ball rolling on this next chapter of Slayers: A Heart of Darkness! Some of you may already have an idea as to what's going on and, if so, feel free to send a message with your guess. Otherwise sit back and enjoy the story.

Gourry knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially with everyone always ramming the point home by making him feel like more of an idiot than he actually was. It didn't really bother him, though, even more so when it was Lina reinforcing the notion. In fact, when it was her, he actually kind of liked the attention. Glutten for punishment? Him? Nah. Where had that train of thought gone...? Oh, yes, there it is. While he wasn't altogether bright most of the time, Gourry more often than not got things more easily when the situation was serious. Like now, as they sailed for...what was the name of that island again? Puppypile? No, that wasn't it. Anyway, the swordsman was certain that something was eating at Lina, who was currently standing at the bow of the ship, staring off into space. For all the time he'd known her, which had been awhile, he'd never seen her zone out unless something heavy was on her mind. Trying to come up with a way to get her mind off her troubles, Gourry started the sorceress's way, frowning as he did so.

"Hey, Lina," he began, hoping to draw her attention. When she didn't respond he tried again. "Lina, wake up!" Still nothing. "Wow, Lina, never thought you'd miss a meal but...well, I'll try not to-eek!" Lina had just rounded on him, deadly glare in place.

"Don't you dare steal my food, Gourry!" She snapped, only to blink in confusion. "Wait, it isn't lunch yet." Her crimson eyes narrowed. "Gourry, did you just do something clever?" It was the swordsman turn to blink now.

"Who, me?" He asked innocently, trying to figure out if he had or not. "Wow, I guess so." Will wonders never cease? Lina sighed, sounding tired.

"So, what is it?" Her question only caused him to look at her blankly. "There must be some reason for you to be bothering me, right?" Gourry thought about it, then slapped fist to palm.

"Oh, that's right!" He exclaimed, as if having an epihany. "What's got you so down, Lina?" He asked, causing the sorceress to shift uncomfortably.

"well, nothing much," she muttered, Gourry frowning at her sternly.

"Lina, don't lie," he told her sharply, showing that rare streak of perceptiveness again. "You've been sighing and frowning and staring at nothing ever since we left port." Lina silently cursed, sighing again.

"You do realize that this will be one of hardest battles in awhile, right?" At his nod she frowned back at him. "I'm serious, Gourry, we could very well die on this little venture of ours." The swordsman crossed his arms over his breastplate.

"I won't let you die, Lina," he stated firmly, blue eyes filled with conviction. "Even if it takes my own life, I'll-ow, hey!" Lina had just hit him with her ever handy slipper.

"What makes you think I'd want to live if it meant you had to die, you fucking dumbass?" She shouted, not caring about the stares they were now drawing from the crew. "Don't you understand that I-" She suddenly cut herself short, turning away to hide a sudden blush. "Stupid, gods damned jellyfish." Gourry sighed softly, rubbing the red spot on his face where the slipper had struck.

"Hey, uh, Lina?" He querried, earning yet another sigh, this one sounding rather disgruntled, for his trouble.

"What is it, Gourry?" She asked in turn, half turning towards him as she spoke, blush handled at this point. The blond mercenary looked away for a moment, as if considering something.

"If...no, when we get back," he began, sounding almost timid, "Would you consider, maybe, going out to a meal with me?" Lina titled her head to the side slightly.

"Well, yeah, I imagine we'll all be starving having fought a likely epic battle against a very powerful mazoku," she agreed, only to become puzzled when he shook his head.

"No, I mean like, you know, just you and me," he clarified quietly, barely audible over the sounds of the ocean around them. Lina could only stare at him, stunned. Had he seriously just asked her out on a date?

"I, uh, erm." Smooth, Lina. "That is, I mean...come again?" Yup, real smooth. Gourry's cheeks turned a little red as he seemed to struggle for a moment.

"You heard me, Lina," he said, voice more firm this time. "So, what's your answer?" Lina floundered for several moments, then, mustering her courage, she prepared to answer.

"I-"

"Well, well, well...how very touching," a familiar, and highly unwelcome, voice interrupted her. Lina and Gourry looked up at the rigging of the foremast, where floated, you guessed it, Xellos.

"Xellos," Lina began harshly, hands coming up in preparation to attack, "What in the hell do you think you're doing here, showing up after what you've done?" The mazoku smiled his famous, irritating smile.

"Why, to give you all a friendly warning," he announced cheerfully, left eye opening a crack. "If you insist on following this course of yours, Miss Lina, you will truly become my enemy." The smile vanished, both eyes fully open now. "You don't want to be my enemy, Miss Lina." The sorceress scoffed, energy gather between her palms.

"The only thing you're doing right now is confirming we're on the right track," she spat, pointing that ball of energy his way. "Almost like you want us to find Wolfpack Island." Her scowl turned into a deep frown. "What's your game this time, Xellos?" The mazoku shook his head slightly.

"No game, not this time," he replied, his normally jovial tone absent as he began to float down towards the deck. "I can split your ship in half, if you like." Black energy crackled around his free hand. "Or would you prefer some kind of epic showdown between us?" Lina found herself growing confused by the mazoku's strange behavior.

"What's going on here, Xellos?" She lowered her hands, the energy dissapating. "You're not one to make cliched threats like this." Xellos smiled, a mere ghost of his usual expression.

"Perhaps I'm just trying to get my point across," he suggested, the energy he had been gathering fading as well. "Or maybe I've just become attached to you all over the years."

"A mazoku becoming attached to a bunch of 'mere humans'?" Zelgadis asked, he and Amelia having come up behind the General-Priest moments before. "Speak plainly for once in your existance, fruitcake."

"Very well, Zelgadis, here's the truth for you." The look he sent the chimera was absolutely chilling. "If you attempt to take back Claire from my master, you will all die."

"We would never fall to some evil being like you!" Amelia cried, pointing at him in a rather dramatic fashion. "You're threatening us like this because you're actually afraid of what we can do!" Xellos frowned at her, clearly unimpressed by her words.

"Cling to your delusions, princess, I could honestly care less." He turned to face her then, a sinister gleam coming to his lavender eyes. "But should you really be here when your kingdom is in danger?" Amelia paled.

"What do you know?" She demanded, taking a step towards him. "Tell me!" The smile returned, the mazoku's eyes drifting shut.

"That, as always, is a secret," he gleefully reminded her, wagging the index finger of his left hand back and forth. The princess charged him, fists raised.

"Visfarank!" She cried, swinging her now magically charged right hand at him, only for Xellos to simply up and vanish in his usual irritating style. "Come back!" She shouted at the empty air, only to receive no response.

"What do we do now?" Gourry asked, sheathing his sword once more. "I mean, if Seyruun is really in trouble, shouldn't we do something about it?"

"No," Amelia replied, letting her hands fall to her sides as she stared at the horizen. "I believe in my people, in my father." She wiped at her eyes stubbornly, Zelgadis offering her comfort in the form of a one armed embrace. "If there truly is any danger, they are more than capable of handling it."

"Well, if that's what you want to do," Lina murmured, looking back towards the bow once more. "Xellos as an enemy...I'm definitely not looking forward to making landfall, now."

0o0o0o0o0

Phil stood before his councilors and military commanders, expression grim as he heard the latest reports.

"Our scouts have reported a massive force gathering along the northern border of Kalmaart," one of the previously mentioned commanders stated, sounding as grim as Phil looked at the moment. "We don't know where such a large army suddenly came from but we do know this much: the Duke* had no hand in mustering them." Phil's frown deepened.

"Is there any other information regarding this mystery army?" He inquired, causing the commander to shift his weight from foot to foot, as if nervous.

"we think there are monsters among their ranks, such as lesser demons, my Prince," the man told him, clearly disquieted. Him and everyone else in the room after that statement.

"We must gather our forces at once in order to launch a preemptive strike against this threat," one of the other commanders said firmly, looking around the table at the others seated there. "We cannot allow them to defile our lands!"

"And leave Seyruun open to attack?" One of the councilers countered, shaking his greying head. "Don't be a fool."

"But we should at least marshal our armies," another pointed out reasonably. "We must be prepared in the event this force moves south."

"I agree, but it is not for us to decide," the remaining commander said simply, looking to Prince Phil. "What are your orders, your highness?" Phil considered the options, mulling it all over carefully.

"Double the guard at our northern border and have the remainder of our forces gather here," he ordered decisively, his tone leaving little room for argument. "Prepare the city for a prolonged seige and send word to our allies to inform them of this new developement." He seemed to simply radiated resolve, giving them all hope for victory in case things took a turn for the worst. "We will not let these monsters defile our kingdom!"

"Yes, sire!"

0o0o0o0o0

Zelgadis was currently staring at the ocean passing beneath the ship, leaning heavily against the guard rail as he did so. They'd been sailing like this for days now, with no clear end in sight. Frankly the tedium was starting to get to everyone aboard and he was no exception. How did one find an island that no one but mazoku know where it is? The captain and crew were less than happy to be risking their lives, while their rag-tag little band was starting to crack from the pressure. Well, except Gourry at any rate.

"Ignorance must truly be bliss," the chimera muttered darkly, straightening slightly to peer at the horizen. All anyone really knew of Wolfpack Island was that it was to the south and, obviously, inside the old barrier. At least they didn't have to search the entire ocean. Small comfort, as the current argument between Captain Morgan and Lina could attest.

"So, you expect us to just stumble upon the island?" Valeria snapped, clearly of foul temperment at the moment. "So much for the 'great and intelligent Lina Inverese'!"

"What the hell do you want from me, Captain?" Lina demanded, more than a little pissed herself. The journey thus far had been frustrating all around it seemed. "A map? Well too bad. BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS WHERE THE FUCKING PLACE IS!"

"Exactly!" The captain waved an arm, gesturing toward the vast expanse of ocean around them. "We could be out here months searching for it and never find it and I have half a mind to turn us around right now, orders be damned!"

"We're not abandoning Claire to the mazoku," Lina stated heatedly, tempted to Fireball the woman for even thinking of doing so.

"There's another thing," Valeria went on, taking a step toward the sorceress. "Why are we wasting time and risking our lives to save some girl even you know hardly anything about?"

"Because no one, not even a heartless bitch like you, deserves to be left in the clutches of the mazoku!" Lina shouted, clearly at the end of her patience, which is always limited to begin with. "She's likely being tortured for their amusement even as we speak!"

"And why should I care about that?" Valeria queried, expression cold as she spoke. "One life is not worth the expense of thirty or more dying in the process." Namely her crew and passengers.

"I don't even know why we're talking about this, considering that you don't have any choice in the matter," Lina said, almost conversationally compared to her earlier tone. "Given that the Crown Princess has ordered you to undertake the voyage, that is."

"I'm sure her father could be persuaded that a certain flat chested, stunted Dragon Spooker manipulated the princess into it in order to give the mazoku a hostage," Valeria said in reply, also as if talking about something other than she was. Treason, for those of you that hadn't clued in yet. Lina, of course, had heard the taboo words and was now seeing red.

"Flat? Stunted?" She muttered, her bangs hiding most of her face as she started to tremble slightly. "That's it! You're going down, you salty, bow legged sow!" She then proceeded to gather magical energy for an attack. valeria, meanwhile, was taking several steps back.

"H-hold on now," she tried reasoning with the fiery tempered sorceress. "You can't be...you'll take the whole ship down!" Lina only grinned ferally.

"Say whatever prayers you care to," she began menacingly, the energy in her hands reaching its peak, "because I'm sending you on a one way trip to see Davy Jones." Meanwhile, Gourry, who was at the bow of the ship again, pointed at something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that dark thing out there?" He asked, looking back ovr his shoulder...only to see Lina about to go ballistic. "Oh, shit on a shingle..."

*KABOOM!*

0o0o0o0o0

Zelas stared out from one of the towers of her palace, frowning slightly as she did so. An explosion had just occured in the distance, a wave of negative emotions that could be felt even from her vantage point following it.

"Hmm?" She crossed her arms under her breasts, her frown deepening. While the negativity was a nice after snack, the explosion represented something potentially troubling. "Xellos." The general-priest phased in next to her, bowing low in respect.

"Yes, mistress?" He asked, ready to serve as always. The mazoku lord half turned to face him, gesturing at the pillar of smoke that had replaced the explosion.

"What do you make of that, dear Xellos?" She asked him, an undecipherable edge to her tone. "It couldn't possibly be the humans I told you to warn off, could it?" xellos straightened, turning his head to...could you call it looking when his eyes were still shut? Anyway, his face was turned towards said pillar of smoke.

"It seems Miss Lina had an accident," he mused, free hand coming up to rub his chin in thought. "She really should control her temper better."

"Xellos," Zelas said sharply, drawing his attention back to her. "I told you to turn them away, correct?" He nodded. "Then what are they doing so close to my island?"

"It seems they didn't heed my warning," he replied casually, as if not perturbed by the look Zelas was currently giving him. "They are a reckless bunch, after all." Zelas sighed, a new habit of hers lately.

"What am I going to do with you, Xellos?" She shook her head slightly. "I'll just have to think up something to punish you with later...by the way, how is my new pet getting on?"

"Miss Claire should be quite comfortable at the moment, mistress."

0o0o0o0o0

Claire was currently sitting in a rather extravagant bath tub, feeling genuinely confused. After the "tests" had finally concluded, she'd been pampered like a princess...or maybe a well liked pet would be more accurate. Especially with the simple golden collar around her neck at the moment. Good food at meal times, which was now three times a day. Fancy clothes, which came with the fact Zelas liked to treat her as if she were a doll in dressing her up in them, and...this. The bath was just the right temperature and the scented soaps were wonderful. So here she was, taking a bath and feeling very, very confused. Just what the hell was going on? First they torture her with all the...tests and now this? Granted being pampered was a nice, more than nice, change but what was the mazoku lord planning? Surely all really evil people had plans, right?

"So what's hers?" Claire asked herself quietly, taking a moment to rinse the suds from her hair. "Lull me into a false sense of security?" Unlikely, given how torturous the tests had been. "And what happens when she stops enjoying having me as a pet?" That one was fairly obvious, unfortunately. The second she stopped being interesting, or what have you, she was dead. "Great..."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying your bath," came an all too familiar voice, startling the girl from her musings. It was Xellos, a towel held in his free hand, the other occupied by his ever present staff. Claire, under the circumstances, took his presence remarkably well.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

0o0o0o0o0

Fast forward five minutes and we find Claire dressed in a fluffy robe, glaring heatedly at Xellos, who was now sporting a nice lump from the soap tray the girl had thrown at him.

"Goodness, Miss Claire, you're starting to remind me of Miss Lina," the mazoku remarked, rubbing his head as if in true pain. Right.

"You popped in on me while I was bathing, what did you expect?" Claire snapped, showing more fire than she had in over a week. Xellos cracked an eye open slightly at this.

"And why should that matter?" He asked in turn, startling her with his cool tone. He started towards her, causing the girl to back up into the wall, his manner more than a little agressive as he hedged her in, hands on either side of her, blocking any escape. "You are simply a doll, after all." Claire's glare returned, though with a hefty mixture of fear to go with the anger this time.

"I'm no one's doll," she stated, her defiance sort of ruined by the trembling of her voice. Xellos smirked, both eyes open fully as he regarded her with a look bordering on sinister.

"Oh?" He leaned in closer still, nose inches from hers. "Do you require another demonstration of exactly what you are?" Claire couldn't help but flinch, the fear overtaking the anger. And yet...

"D-do your w-worst," she bluffed, bracing herself internally for what was surely to come. The mazoku grinned, showing his teeth.

"Certainly." With that he reached up...and gently ruffled her hair, causing her to nearly fall over in shock. "Good girl."

"Eh?" Seriously, what the fuck? Even I don't know where that came from. Ehem, anyway. Xellos chuckled, backing up a few steps.

"I was wondering how long you were going to mope around," the general-priest told her, his usual expression back in place. "Honestly, she was starting to become bored with you." She being Zelas, obviously.

"Why?" Claire asked him quietly, trying to slow her heart rate as she did so. "Why do you care?" He shrugged, one eye opening slightly once more.

"I wouldn't say that I 'care'," he began slowly, letting his eyelid drift back down again, "but you're far too interesting to simply die in such a boring manner." He turned as if to go, head turned so he could "look" at her over one shoulder. "So, keep that chin up and keep yourself alive...at least for the time being." Then he was gone, phasing out of sight. Claire slipped into a sitting position against the wall, shaky with relief.

"Now I'm really confused..."

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, at the northern border of Seyruun...

Phillip considered himself a rational man and a level-headed soldier. What lay before him and the rest of the soldiers guarding the northern pass was far from rational and made him feel less than level-headed. A swarming mass of monsters, man-beasts and twisted men was making its way towards the keep that protected the pass leading into Kalmaart, looking ready to swallow them all whole.

"Steady men," their commander ordered, no, demanded, appearing not the least bothered by the army approaching their gates. "We are soldiers of Seyruun and do not falter in the face of creatures such as these, no matter their number!" Yes, that was right, they were soldiers of Seyruun, of their Prince, Philionel!

"Huzzah!" Was the resounding cry from Phillip and the rest of the soldiers defending the keep. If only they knew what lay in store for them.

Five hours later...

The keep lay gutted and burning behind the undiminished force of monsters and other beings in its midst. The commander hung from the shattered gate, once gleaming armor torn open and his heart ripped from his chest. Poor Phillip and so many others lay massacred, weapons broken and hope crushed moments before the end. And there, atop the crumbling battlements, stood a figure dressed in armor the color of bleached bone, wielding a sword made from some metal so black it seemed to absorb the light. Removing his dragon fresco-ed helmet, he was revealed to be none other than Victor, gazing at the destruction with a measure of satisfaction.

"Fear not, poor mortals," he said to the dead softly, sheathing his blade as he did so. "Your brethren shall be joining you soon." With that said, the dark, quiet man phased out of sight. War had come to Seyruun and it was starting to appear that it was one they could not win.

0o0o0o0o0

Amelia, Zelgadis, Lina and Gourry, along with Captain Morgan, floated above what was left of the merchant ship the latter had been captain of, the crew clinging to bits of hull in order to stay afloat. Lina, holding on to Gourry at the moment, chuckled feebly as the rest of their merry (right) band glared daggers at her.

"You're paying for this, Red," Valeria growled, Amelia and Zelgadis nodding in agreement. Lina groaned, imagining the amount it must cost to buy a ship that size.

"Why me?" She asked the heavens, which of course didn't have an answer for her. Well, not one she would have liked anyway.

OOC: and there we have it, another chapter done. Too over the top with the dramatics? Not enough dramatics? Let me know what you think.

*for those of you that don't know, Kalmaart is a Dukedom that borders Seyruun to the north. 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: aaaaaand we're back. Sorry for the delay, but I had stuff that needed doing. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it, the next installment of Slayers: A Heart of Darkness.

Last time saw our intrepid band of heroes stuck off the shore of Wolfpack Island, due to an errant Fireball cast by our ever destructive and ill tempered sorceress. With their boat destroyed and it's Captain fairly pissed off, Lina and the gang now have to seek out the only land in sight, which just happens to be their destination. Waiting for them are the Beastmaster herself, Xellos and Lord of Nightmares only knows how many demonic beasts and lesser Mazoku. A walk in the park for the infamous Slayers, right? Read and find out.

0o0o0o0o0

"Y-you can't seriously mean that I have to pay for all this," Lina protested under the harsh glares of Amelia and Valeria. "I mean, it's not even my fault!" Valeria growled like an animal at this.

"Not your fault?" She cried, shifting in Zelgadis's grasp as if trying to get at the sorceress across from her. "You sank my entire ship, you bitch!" Lina glanced away, looking bored.

"Well, if someone hadn't egged me on..."

"Don't you dare try to get out of this, you little-!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Zelgadis snapped, giving the good captain a shake to remind her of their current position. "You're like a couple of spoiled, whiney little brats!" This got their attention. "Honestly, we're now stranded out in the middle of nowhere and have more important things to worry about."

"Zelgadis is right," Amelia added, scanning the horizen as she spoke. "Without the charts and survey equipment, we have no way of knowing just where we are."

"So what do we do now, then?" Gourry asked, feeling more than a little silly just hanging in Lina's grasp like he currently was. "I mean, there's that speck I saw out in the distance, but it could be anything."

"What speck?" Lina asked, looking down at him now. The swordsman would have shrugged had he been able.

"Well, when you and the Captain were yelling at each other I spotted a small dark shape out that way," he told her, pointing for emphasis. "I was going to tell you but then you blew up the ship." She actually had the grace to look embarrassed at the mention of it.

"Well, thanks to Red we're out one expensive ship," Valeria ground out, the vessel having been her life after all. "Not to mention that what's left of my crew is floundering in the sea below us, which leaves us with few options."

"Dark shape on the horizen it is, then," Zelgadis muttered, turning in the specified direction. "Come on, before they get eaten by sharks." Then he was flying towards the shape in question.

"Maybe we'll be able to build a raft for them once we reach land," Amelia mused, following after him, leaving Gourry and Lina to share a look.

"You know, Lina, you really ought to learn to control that temper of yours."

"Shut up, yogurt brain, before I decide to drop you."

0o0o0o0o0

Xellos tried not to look as bored as he felt as he watched his mistress use Claire as a living dress-up doll, the General-Priest currently holding several different dresses of varying shades and types. Why? Because Zelas had ordered him to, obviously.

Claire, meanwhile, was trying not to freak out as Zelas turned her in place, inspecting the dress she was currently wearing in the triple mirror across from them.

"Hmmm." The mazoku lord examined her carefully. "What do you think, Xellos?" The mazoku in question fought not to frown.

"She looks, um..." He couldn't find the words.

"Disgustingly cute," Claire groused, having had it with the white with pink bows ensemble. Zelas actually seemed to agree, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Yes, perhaps something a little less frilly," she murmured, pulling it off the poor, living dress rack and tossing it aside to land on a steadily growing pile of other garments.

"Um, may I ask a question, er, mistress?" Claire queried nervously as Zelas held up another dress for consideration before tossing it aside in disgust.

"You just did, but go ahead and ask another, pet," she murmured, inspecting yet another dress. "Honestly, what possessed me to acquire these hideous things, Xellos?" The General-Priest shrugged.

"Well, I think they were in fashion at the time," he replied tentatively, not wanting to upset her further as she had yet to decide on a punishment for him. Frankly he found helping to dress up Claire to be bad enough but it was best not to antagonize her at this point.

"What, a thousand years ago?" She scoffed, tossing several more away from her as if offended. "Go on, pet, this could take awhile."

"I was just wondering," Claire went on carefully, "why you want me dressed up in the first place?" Zelas frowned as she considered a tasteful black number with off the shoulder straps.

"I can't have my pet dressed like a ragamuffin when our guests arrive, now can I?" The question was obviously meant to be retorical.

"What guests?" Claire asked, obiously not having expected that answer. Zelas waggled a finger at her, the mazoku's expression becoming reminiscent of her servant's.

"Now that, dear pet, is a secret."

0o0o0o0o0

Lina set Gourry down on the shore with an exhausted huff, collapsing next to him afterwards as she gasped for breath. The flight had turned out to be longer than she'd initially thought, the island in question fairly large looking from the air before her touch down. Zelgadis and Amelia were nearby, also worn out from the drain on their stamina such a prolonged use of magic had caused. Still, they'd made it, and that was the most important thing. Even if it had taken what seemed like hours of air travel time. Of course Gourry and the ever so pleasant (not) captain were fresh as daisies, so to speak.

"Hey, Blondie," Valeria called, gaining the swordsman's attention. "Come help me gather some wood so we can start on that raft." Gourry looked to Lina and, once she nodded in confirmation, got up to do as the former ship captain requested. That left the three magic users to gather their strength back, which hopefully wouldn't take very long as they had no idea where they were.

"Man, that was tiring," Lina groaned between gasps, having never gone so long maintaining the Levitation spell on top of carrying someone else. Amelia nodded weakly while Zelgadis gave a sour sounding grunt.

"Well, if you hadn't destroyed the ship-"

"Stow it, Zel, it wasn't my fault!"

"That's what you always say, Miss Lina."

"Not you, too, Amelia!"

0o0o0o0o0

Gourry easily hacked down another tree, his enchanted sword more than up to the task. Valeria, meanwhile, was gobsmacked.

"Wow, you're strong," she commented, having never seen someone cleave through a tree with a single stroke. The swordsman shrugged, setting up for another.

"Ah, it's nothing, really," he told her truthfully, as the Blast Blade was the sharpes blade on the entire planet, even with the extra enchantment on it to dull the blade enough so it could be sheathed. To prove his point he did the next one with only one hand. Admittedly it was slightly harder but thething fell with a nice crash just the same. "How many of these we gonna need?"

"Uh, well," Valeria began, looking around at the half a dozen felled trees, "that do it really." Gourry sheathed his blade, grabbing one by the severed trunk.

"Down by the beach, right?" He inquired, not waiting for a response as he headed in that direction. Captain Morgan could only stare after him, still in a slight state of shock.

"What do they feed that guy?"

0o0o0o0o0

"You're not getting out of either this or the incident in the market before we left, Miss Lina!" Amelia declared hotly, still pissed about that it seemed.

"You accosted me with a horrid pink monster, how was I supposed to react?" Lina defended herself admirably, or so she thought as Zelgadis butted in.

"What pink monster?" The chimera asked his fiance, the princess still glaring at Lina.

"It was a dress-"

"An abomination!" Lina clarified forcefully, causing Amelia's glare to intensify.

"-a DRESS I was attempting to get Miss Lina to try on!" The defender of Justice ploughed on, causing Zelgadis to frown at the red haired sorceress in disapproval.

"Honestly, Lina, and you wonder why you have such a bad reputation," he muttered, shaking his head slightly at the unsurprising tale. "It's a wonder Phil hasn't banned you from the city."

"Oh, come of it, I didn't do anything that bad," Lina argued, earning a flat look from him in return for her trouble. "Well, okay, maybe it was a little over the top."

"A LITTLE over the top?" Amelia still sounded severely displeased but decided to drop it for the time being. "Ugh, anyway, we should set up a sort of base-camp so we can have a place to return to after exploring this place a little."

"I'm not sure that's wise," Zelgadis countered, also putting the argument on the back burner for the moment. "Who knows what kind of dangers are waiting for us out there even as we speak." His gaze turned to the treeline, seeing Gourry and Valeria bringing another tree back for the raft. "If it was just the four of us that would be different, but we'll soon have roughly twenty non-combatants to look after."

"Then there's the fact we could be the very place we'd been looking for, however slim a chance that is," Lina murmured, also scanning their surroundings. "Though you'd think that by now we'd have seen some sort of guardian monster to ward off casual intruders."

"Please, Miss Lina, don't say things like that."

0o0o0o0o0

Back in Zelas's palace, we find the Beast Master sitting on her throne, the stem of her cigarette holder balanced between the fingers of one hand as she looked down at her kneeling General-Priest.

"So, they've arrived," she stated more than asked, glancing at Claire, who was standing nearby, dressed in a tastefully short black dress with just enough a dip in the neckline to show a hint of cleavage without being too over the top with matching black heels...which was why the declared "pet" was doing her absolute best to stand utterly still, having never worn such footwear in her short life.

"Yes, mistress," Xellos answered anyway, looking rather displeased by something. Zelas took a drag from her cancer stick.

"Oh, don't pout, Xellos," she scolded him without any real oomph behind it, as she sounded more than a little amused. "You need to be punished for your failure."

"Please, my lady, anything but this," he almost begged, almost but not quite. The master of Wolfpack Island chuckled without warmth or mirth, not a trace of mercy in her gaze.

"Sorry, my dear, but you must learn to deal with the consequences of your failures," she told him firmly, gesturing towards the doors with her free hand. "Now, go and do as I have commanded."

"Yes, mistress," Xellos said quietly, vanishing moments later. Claire, meanwhile, was confused, glancing at Zelas several times as she tried to muster up her courage.

"Just ask, my pet," the mazoku lord bid her, as if having read her mind. Well, the constant glances weren't exactly subtle but mind reading is cooler. Ahem.

"I don't quite understand Sir Xellos's punishment, my lady," she began politely, not wanting to overstep her bounds. "Why are you having him do...well, what he's about to do?"

"Because Xellos hates such things with a passion that rivals that of the ryuzoku's of our entire race."

0o0o0o0o0

Gourry and Valeria had just gone to work on the raft while the others had their pow-wow, or what have you. The swordsman had always enjoyed physical persuits above all things, whether it be swordsmanship or something more menial like he was doing now. Things seemed so much simpler when he was working with his hands. Still, it was nowhere near enough for him to forget how desperate their situation really was. Stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere with no supplies, no shelter, plus an additional twenty or so more mouths to feed once they were rescued from the water. He had no idea what they were going to do but had faith Lina would think of something. As he was trimming down the next tree for the raft, something caught his eye. There, floating not thirty feet off the ground was that guy. Staff, lavender hair, nice threads...oh, right, Xellos. The swordsman's eyes hardened. What did he want?

0o0o0o0o0

"So we meet again, Lina Inverse." The familiar voice had the trio of magic users looking up, unsurprised to see Xellos floating there, a rather bland expression on his usually smiling face. "I bid you greetings from Lord Beast Master." His tone sounded overly stuffy and forced, a rather strange thing from him.

"What's going on now, Xellos?" Lina asked, frowning up at him. "You look like world peace just became a reality." The mazoku didn't really seem to hear, going on as if she had never spoken.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you've found your way here," he said, still looking like he just wanted to drop dead on the spot. "Your luck, it seems, has yet again won out."

"What's with the cheesy lines?" Zelgadis quiried, looking to Lina to see if she had any answers. The sorceress could only shrug as the General-Priest continued his speach.

"I always knew it would eventually come down to this," he droned, starting to float down to the ground as he did so. "A confrontation between us was destined to occur, to decide who is the stronger."

"Xellos, really, what's wrong with you?" Lina couldn't figure it out. "You sound like some third rate villain from a poorly written play."

"And so we come down to it," he pushed on, apparently set on getting it all out. "Time to finally crush you like the insignificant worm you are." He raised his staff, black energy flickering around him. "Prepare yourself, Lina Inverse, for the end." Lina stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay...if that's how it's gonna be." She shifted into a loose stance, focusing her mental faculties on the task ahead. "Then let's do this."

"For kidnapping and likely hurting an innocent maiden, I shall punish you with the Hammer of Justice!" Amelia declared, adding to the already cheesy atmosphere.

"Please do hurry up and attack me already," Xellos pleaded, his expression quite sour. "I'd like to put this whole mess behind me as quickly as possible."

"That works just fine for me," Zelgadis stated, a fierce edge to his voice. "Elmekia Flame!" The burst of energy leaped across the distance between them, only to be casually batted aside by the powerful mazoku that was now their adversary.

"Zelgadis, please, you simply must try harder than that," Xellos taunted him, his usual smile finally making an appearance. "I really need to work out a bit of agression after spouting all that nonsense." With that he phased in and out of sight, zipping across the sand to appear before the chimera, staff slamming into his stomach. Zelgadis could only gasp and clutch at the impact point, Xellos following up with a blow to the back of the head.

"Ra Tilt!" Amelia's spell came awfully close to connecting. A second earlier and Xellos would have taken the blast head on, but as it was he phased out again, appearing to the princess's left.

"Simply pitiful," he muttered, sending a shockwave of near invisible force from his staff to catch her full in the chest, the defender of Justice sent sprawling across the beach by the attack.

"Let all the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess!" Lina finished up the incantation, the red orb of energy blazing furiously between her hands. "Dragon Slave!" The crimson energy lashed out at Xellos, the trickster having to form a quick defense, the attack crashing against his hastily raised barrier with astonishing force.

"Tsk, I really shouldn't have let you buy those talismen from me," he groused as the energy finally dissapated. "Were I any other mazoku I would have been destroyed utterly by that blast." His smile turned to a slight frown as Lina started to chuckle.

"Who said it was meant for you?" She asked, looking rather smug. The mazoku's frown deepened, and then it finally hit him. He spun around just in time to see Gourry close the remaining distance between them, sword pulsing with absorbed ambient magical energy. As it was he wasn't able to avoid the attack entirely, the enchanted sword leaving a gash in his side that leaked a faint mist of dark energy. With a pained hiss Xellos phased out, appearing at least fifty feet away from them.

"How careless of me," he murmured, feeling rather foolish. "I let it affect me more than I truly should have." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I suppose she knew this would happen."

"What are you going on about now?" Lina inquired, glancing to either side to see Zelgadis and Amelia getting to their feet.

"Oh, nothing you need concern yourself with, Miss Lina," he assured her, his smile back in full force as his wound slowly closed. "I'd forgotten how much fun a battle can be when fighting opponents that are actually worth the effort."

"He certainly sounds confident," Zelgadis muttered, coming to stand by Lina's side as he did so.

"As well he should," the sorceress told him quietly. "He's the most powerful monster around right now that isn't a lord, or at least that's my best guess."

"Your best guess?" Amelia frowned slightly. "Miss Lina, now really isn't the time for guessing." Gourry actually nodded in agreement.

"We need some kind of plan," he added, tone deadly serious. "Lina, you amplified that spell just now, right?" At her nod he frowned deeply. "If he can take that head on without flinching we won't get out of this through half measures."

"Wow, Gourry, that actually sounded intelligent," Zelgadis sort of praised him, earning a flat look from the blond in return.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Zelgadis," the swordsman groused, clearly put out by the comment.

"Alright, we don't have time for any of that right now," Lina pointed out, stopping the nonsense before it picked up steam. "I'll need you guys to give me an opening to use the Ragna Blade. It's the only spell I can use against him that'll work, but he's too fast to hit with it head on."

"We'll do our best, Miss Lina," Amelia assured her confidently, Zelgadis and Gourry nodding in agreement. Lina's grin was practically feral.

"Then let's show him just what we feeble humans can do." She readied herself for what she had to do next. "Go get him, guys!"

0o0o0o0o0

Valeria watched the fight as it progressed, simply astounded by the amount of power that was being thrown around so casually. She wanted to help, as her survival likely depended on Lina and her friends winning, but she had no idea what she could possibly do against a mazoku. So she watched, next to helpless and hating herself for it.

0o0o0o0o0

Claire and Zelas were also watching the fight through some kind of magical projection device, the former extremely worried. Why were Lina and her friends here, of all places? Had they possibly been looking for her? And now they were fighting Xellos, the chief servant of the mazoku lord seated to her right. She just couldn't stand it!

"You have to stop them!" She begged, turning to her current "owner" with a desperate look in her eyes. "Please, mistress, I'll do anything!" Zelas waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Calm yourself, pet, I'm merely having him entertain our guests," she explained, eyes still glued to the projected image before her. "Besides, Xellos hasn't been punished nearly enough yet, corniness or no corniness."

"This is no time for jokes," Claire almost admonished her, but held back for fear of angering her. "He could kill them!"

"It's possible," Zelas admitted, sounding rather nonchalant about the idea. "Xellos isn't the gentlest of sorts, after all."

"But you just said they were your guests," Claire reminded her, grasping at straws. "You can't just kill them!" Zelas actually looked at her then.

"Why not? They're my guests, I should be able to do with them as I like."

"Mistress, please!"

0o0o0o0o0

Gourry gasped in pain as the bolt of energy took him right in the breastplate, knocking him ass over tea-kettle to sprawl face down in the sand. Zelgadis and Amelia weren't fairing much better, what with Xellos either deflecting or outright avoiding all their attacks.

"Astral Vine!" The familiar glow of red energy surrounding his sword, Zelgadis charged Xellos in a bid to give Amelia time to heal Gourry. The mazoku calmly parried his strike with his staff, his smile widening a touch.

"Come now, Zelgadis, I know you can do better than this," the trickster taunted playfully. Of course, his version of playful was scathing to say the least. The chimera growled angrily, shoving him away and attacking repeatedly, each strike expertly parried despite his efforts. The General-Priest was really grating on his last nerve. Lina, meanwhile, had begun preparing the Ragna Blade for use.

"Lord of the dreams that terrify..."

Gourry was now back in the fight, a well timed Ra-Tilt from Zelgadis giving his blade some extra oomph as he aimed to cleave Xellos's head from his shoulders.

"Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heavens' bonds..."

Xellos, however, was always one step ahead. That was the problem with your opponant having over a thousand years more experience.

"Become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!" The blade of chaotic energy formed in Lina's hands. "Ragna Blade!" Xellos half turned at the call of the spell's name, frowning slightly. Even he wouldn't fare well against a full power Ragna Blade and he knew it. Then his attention was forced away from the red haired devil's oncoming attack, Gourry proving to be annoyingly persistant. Now it was time for the gloves to come off. He phased out of sight, appearing behind Lina with staff raised, the sorceress spinning in place, attack bearing down on him...only to shatter against the deceptively delicate hand of a tall, leggy blonde woman in a cocktail dress.

"That will be quite enough, thank you," she murmured softly, Lina staring up at her with wide, shocked eyes. Her most powerful attack spell deflected with the mere flick of a wrist. There was only one being this could be.

"Beast Master Zelas Metallium," Lina said her name aloud, backing up several steps. Like a little distance would save her should the mazoku lord decide to end her life. Her friends rushed to her side, Gourry interposing himself between her and Zelas, sowrd held in a guard position.

"So this is Xellos's boss?" He asked, Lina giving a jerky nod. "This is bad, huh?" She didn't really need to answer that but she nodded again anyway.

"One of the five mazoku lords created by Shabranigdo millenia ago," Zelgadis intoned softly, sounding a little in awe of her. "This goes a bit beyond bad, Gourry."

"It's always flattering to know that people hold me in such high regard," Zelas said to them, sounding oddly pleased. Likely she was sensing their sudden fear, as the last time they'd faced someone of her power they'd nearly all died. "Still, it's rather rude of you, showing up on my island without so much as an invitation."

"Well, we'll be sure to send an envoy ahead of us next time," Lina told her, the sarcasm of her tone less than subtle. "Sadly this trip was short notice, so there wasn't any time to do so before hand."

"Besides, you have no right to speak of rudeness when you've taken an innocent maiden against her will," Amelia cut in sharply, hands clenched into tight fists. "Such behavior goes beyond the pale and is simply unforgivable!"

"Xellos, do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Zelas asked of her servant, not taking her eyes off their little band as she spoke. The General-Priest shrugged.

"Likely they mean Miss Claire, my lord," he replied, shrugging slightly. "I do find it rather odd they'd go out of the way for such a thing myself, but that's Miss Lina for you."

"Where is she?" Lina asked, getting straight to it as per usual. "Is she even still alive?"

"Oh, she's alive," Zelas told her casually, gesturing to her left. "And she's relatively unharmed." The young woman suddenly phased in nearby, looking rightfully startled. "See?" Lina moved over to the confused young woman, Gourry moving with her so he remained between Zelas and her.

"Miss Lina, what are you doing here?" Cliare asked, not understanding why they'd risk their lives for a total stranger. "Please, you need to leave before...before mistress decides you're no longer of any interest to her!"

"Mistress?" Zelgadis questioned, frowning slightly. Then he spotted the collar. "What's going on here, Claire? Why are you dressed like that and why are you calling that creature your mistress?"

"Creature?" Zelas frowned slightly, eyes narrowing at the chimera in distaste. "I've never had such rude guests."

"Sorry, but we're not known for our social graces," Lina shot over one shoulder, sounding anything but sincere. "Besides that, what have you done to Claire that she's calling you her mistress?"

"Oh, nothing much," Zelas answered, smiling rather pleasantly. "She's simply my new pet, that's all."

"Your pet?" Gourry tightened his grip on his sword. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"Such villainy is absolutely dispicable!" Amelia declared, striking a pose that was supposed to look heroic but ended up looking rather sad instead. "Treating human life as if it were a toy you can play with! Such a thing has my righteous blood boiling!"

"Is she serious?" Zelas looked at her servant, who shrugged, appearing rather bored by it all. "Oh, now it makes sense." The Beast Master smiled wickedly. "You don't know just what she is, do you?"

"Mistress, please," Claire begged her softly, edging away from Lina and Gourry slightly. "Don't tell them about me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lina asked, glancing between them curiously. "Claire, what's she talking about?" Zelas's smile widened a touch.

"Just that this girl you've come all this way to save isn't even human." She looked right into Claire's sorrowful eyes. "She's a humonculous."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And Zelas drops the bombshell! Anyway, for those of you confused by Xellos's "punishment", I figure he, more than anyone, would despise cliches. So, Zelas ordering him to act like some two bit villain when confronting Lina and the gang would be like ordering you or me to walk down the street naked save for being tarred and feathered. At least that's what I believe, at any rate.


End file.
